Relivin the Past
by sintary
Summary: Sequel to I'm NOt Just A Regular Girl. Kenkai is a rebellious girl who just wants to be normal. After stepping into another dimension, it'll take a hell of a lot power to get back. But not after having some fun.
1. Attitude

Chapter one: Attitude

"And then your mother... oh.." "I know how it ends, _okay_? Mom gets kidnaped and killed by Orochimaru. Do you _have_ to repeat this moment fifteen _million_ times a _day_!" I yelled angrily at Grandma K. She had been looking at a scrapbook of my mother, Sintary Sacuna.

My mother had died two days _after_ I was born. I didn't know her and _I didn't care. _I didn't want to be in this stupid forest anyway. I scowled.

"Kenkai! You should be grateful that you live in this calm jungle and not that crazed society out there." That was Aunt Lauren. Lauren could read minds by choice and she always had an eye on mine.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked my father's older brother, Itachi. "No fighting please." He pleaded._ 'Pacifist.' _I thought. Lauren didn't comment on that. So I did. "I'll fight when I want to." "Now please, children." Came GK's cries.

I turned to her. "Oh, Shut. Up. You're only about 35 years old and your kids are 40, married and have a litter of kids." Everyone was shocked at my remark. But GK looked like she'd been slapped across her face. But she wasn't obviously. I was though. There was a loud crackling sound when the male hand smacked my cheekbone. I didn't flinch, I didn't cringe in pain like a baby. I just stared hard and menacing at the person who slapped me. It was my cool-headed father, Sasuke Uchiha,

Yeah, I was THE luckiest person on the Earth. To be an Uchiha with Uchihan blood AND ancient Sacunan blood.

Just my luck.

I never got along with my family. Especially my father. I have two Kekkie Genkai that exhausted me. I hate it! Sasuke's trying to teach me to use both but it's not working, obviously, because he doesn't know how Sintary's Kekkie Genkai actually works because Sintary never used it!

What convenience.

I'm 16 years old with NO schooling besides what my father gives me. This jungle reminds me of a frickin death zone and it couldn't be any worse, right?

Wrong. It's much worst. Apparently my family's all physic except for me. They could see spirits of the dead by the waterfall. Well.. when ever I go by the waterfall they aren't there! Grandfather M says that after Sintary died, it was like the jungle magic died with her.

Ridiculous. There is no such thing as magic.

I hate it. I hate it. I hate it! I'm walking and talking but there is no such thing as magic. I want to be normal! But no, I had to be born to two freaks; a dead shrink and a arrogant psychopath! Can my life be any more Hollywood made?


	2. Trust Issues

Trust issues

I woke up the next day in an OKAY mood. I was never in a good mood. Not with this family. I stretched like normal. I always stretched in the morning when everyone thinks I'm still asleep because my father makes me train everyday for a hour and doesn't give me time to stretch. He says that on a mission you don't have time to stretch before you go into combat.

Does it matter?

I actually liked stretching. I wanted to do yoga, but once I told Grandma K about it, she went and told, like, everyone and they all tried making me do these exercises with them. I totally rejected. So that's why I don't tell GK about anything anymore.

Let me just go down the list of trust issues with my "family." Try not to gag or anything.

Alright, I told you about GK now with GM; grandfather M. I've gone off in front of him and he pulls me to the side to give me zen lessons. Literally. Every. Single. Time. Except for one. But that was because of me getting slapped.

Next is my Aunt Lauren and Uncle Itachi's family. Lauren is constantly reading my mind. By the way, she's probably reading this list I'm making in my head.

BURN!

Itachi's my badass father's older brother. He always breaks up the fighting. No matter if it's an argument or physical. He's always there to stop it. He's a total pacifist and always ruins the fun.

Lauren had a set of twins, Emi and Kiyomi. They weren't that bad actually. But I never got along with them. They were my opposites. We disagreed on everything and plus, they're older than me.

Soushi is Lauren's third child. Soushi's a bit quiet at times but he's a little like me... in a way.. our attitudes always clash so we don't get along.

Now for my Aunt Dizzy and Uncle Naruto's family. Dizzy is really strong and graceful. She also has like 10 demons. I think she's a demon herself and that's why we don't get along. We also have similarities in our personalities. We're headstrong, and much more. I'm just a little too lazy this morning to think of everything.

Yawn.

Naruto is pretty cool at times. He's like Dizzy though, but that's good right? Naruto and I are always eating at each other. It's really fun till Itachi reminds Naruto about the past and Naruto stops and straightens out.

Boring.

Dizzy had two sets of twins. Am-

"KENKAI!" Someone yelled. "Oh, what now!" I yelled frustrated. I never got a moment of peace. "You're toast is ready!" "I didn't want toast!" I scowled. "Well, you're going to have to deal with it." I didn't register the voice.

I went down the stairs and there was... "Who are you?" I asked. I looked at the woman. She was a young lady with black hair that came down to her waist. I blinked a few times. "Sintary, where's my—never mind, I found it." Came my father's voice. "Are you... Sintary?" I asked cautiously.

The woman turned around. "Kenkai, I'm your mother. How could you not notice me?" Her voice was so much kinder than anyone else's in this family. "Because you're dead." I said drily. That was when things faded. Things turned black and reappeared. \

"For God's sake, Kenkai! Come down and eat something for once!" Came Lauren's voice. I shook myself. That was definitely creepy. I came to the stair case and jumped over the railing. "I'm here, I'm here." I said in the bratty tone I usually wore. Lauren sighed. "Thing's will never change with you, will they Kenkai." I huffed a "no."

After breakfast it was... a free-for-all. We did what ever we wanted to do. Argue, practice, fish, go canoeing, etc., but today was kind of off. No one was outside when I walked out. I had noticed Lauren hadn't taken out the trash this morning either. I didn't know why, obviously.

I jumped to the ground and landed gracefully. "Haruto? Harou? Soushi?" I called for all the guys because they would be out here, most likely the girls wouldn't come out. I sighed. What another boring day.


	3. Mirrors

Mirrors

"Hey, Haruto!" I called to him the next day.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"Around." Haruto replied. I sighed. "And why do you have a mirror in your hand?"

I looked down at the mirror. "Experimenting with the light." I answered.

"Ah."

"Yep." I held the mirror up and the light shone unto it. It went to the glass above and then to the glass behind me and back to the mirror. It was double sided. "See. Isn't that cool?" I asked.

"Yeah." Haruto said.

I then went to go touch the glass on the mirror to see if it was hot and my arm went right through! I pulled it back and dropped the mirror. Haruto caught it just before it fell and broke.

"Dude! You saw that right?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, it was weird. You went right through." Haruto replied calmly.

"I am not bringing that out here again." I said and grabbed it from him. "Stupid mother. Stupid father. Stupid family." I muttered to my room. Hmph."

Surprisingly, Lauren hadn't commented on what I said. I smirked at this. 'Maybe I blocked her out...' I thought. I collapsed on my bed and then remembered I had training. 'Crap.' I thought. I was exhausted. Maybe, I'll pretend to sleep. And that's what I did. Only, I fell asleep and Sasuke came to wake me up.

"You missed practice and now you have to make up for it with two hours." Sasuke said harshly.

"What? TWO HOURS! But my training sessions are only a hour!" I yelled.

"An extra hour for sleeping."

"You know what!" I stood up hard causing me to stomp my feet. "I'm tired of you acting like you're all great! If you're so great, then why couldn't you protect your own wife from getting killed!" I was angry and in rage. I had no idea what I was saying.

But his hand was on my throat, telling me to be silent.

"Don't you ever talk to me in that tone or about _that_." Sasuke said harshly.

I struggled against his grip. "I will take to you in what ever tone I what and about what ever I want. You can't control me!" Those words sent an adrenaline rush throughout my body. Sending surges of chakra to where ever it could be released. My hand, feet, eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"Daddy, help me!" I screamed scared out of my mind. This was the one time in my life that I have been scared of anything.

Sasuke stood back for a moment with a stern face. He didn't make any motion of helping me.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I looked at my hands. The skin was peeling right off. "Daddy help me please!"

Sasuke's POV

I was furious with Kenkai. She skipped practice, again. This had to be the third time since it started. I went into her room and found her sleeping.

'Of course she'd be tired...' I thought sympathetically. 'She works hard but isn't getting anywhere.' My furry was back and all sympathy was gone. I shook her. And she woke up.

"You missed practice and now you have to make up for it with two hours." I said, to my surprise, harshly.

"What? TWO HOURS! But my training sessions are only a hour!" Kenkai yelled.

"An extra hour for sleeping." I was never pushed this hard as a kid. But _I_ had pushed _myself_ that far.

"You know what!" She stood up. "I'm tired of you acting like you're all great! If you're so great, then why couldn't you protect your own wife from getting killed!"

I was in rage now. I grabbed her neck and slam her against the wall.

"Don't you ever talk to me in that tone or about _that_." I said harshly.

I felt her struggle against my grip. "I will take to you in what ever tone I what and about what ever I want. You can't control me!"

Something happened and I didn't understand what. But chakra came pouring out of Kenkai.

"Daddy, help me!" She screamed.

I stood back for a moment with a stern face. I tried to absorb what was happening. It was all mind boggling, even for me.

"Daddy!" She screamed. '_Daddy... She called me daddy...'_ I thought.. "Daddy help me please!" _'There it was again.' _

But then a vision came to my mind. Kenkai yelled. "Daddy, help me, please!" Again. In my vision, it was Sintary. "Sasuke, help me, please." Her eyes begging me. _'How? I don't know how!' _I yelled. "Help me by saving her. Embrace her. Like you would me." Her voice faded and so did the vision.

"Daddy!" Kenkai's skin was almost completely peeled off on her arms.

"Kenkai!" I yelled and ran to her. I embraced her, just as Sintary had told me to. It had stopped. My chakra had altered it, just as it went with Genjutsu. I mumbled nonsense to her.

"I just want to be normal." Kenkai cried. "I want a normal family and a normal life. I want nothing to do with this life."

"Shh..." I shushed her.

She looked up at me, eyes puffy and red and tears falling.

"Will you tell anyone?" Kenkai asked.

"Dizzy or Lauren have to know so they can heal you. If anyone else asks, you hurt yourself in training." I said.

"Let's go to Dizzy. Lauren doesn't like me that much." She said.

"They both love you. You're just following your name's meaning." I asked with a small smile.

"And what's that?" She asked as I helped her walk to Dizzy.

"Your name means headstrong, willful, boisterous."

"Yep. That's exactly me." She said sleepily.


	4. A Way To Become Normal

A Way to become Normal

Everything happened so fast yesterday, it seemed like a dream. I laid in bed practically all day trying to remember what happened yesterday. The day didn't even start out so innocent. With the light experiment. Then, it went downhill. I was tired so I pretended to sleep and I fell asleep. Sasuke yelled at me and then I got angry. So angry that I... I don't know what I did... It was like a different power source that tore up my skin. Then Dizzy did the best she could with my arms. She wrapped them and gave me a great lie; to say it was from training.

I sighed and said aloud, "I just want to be normal." I sigh again. "I don't want to be a ninja. I don't want to be a fairy or a house wife that goes out in to battle when needed to. I just want to go to school and lead a normal life."

I decided I needed to get out of my room or people will start coming in. I walked heavily downstairs in what I had on yesterday, well, what ever was left of it. The sleeves were torn, my shirt showed my belly button and my jeans, were now short shorts. I looked like a frickin punk.

"Kenkai, I know you might be rebellious, but there's no need to dress like a punk." Aunt Lauren said when she saw me. "Gee, thanks for your opinion on my new training clothes." I said sarcastically. Lauren smiled at me. "You're lying to me. Those are you clothes from yesterday only they ripped and you got a tattoo?" Lauren shrieked. "Okay, what is with you? Of all the things I would do, getting a tattoo is soooo not one of them." I said. "Then how do you explain this?" Lauren handed me a mirror.

I held it at about a... oh who cares about angles! I just held it diagonal. I screamed. "That's not a tattoo! That's not made out of ink! It's made out of blood!" I began hyperventilating. "Okay, just calm down." Lauren said. She went to heal it but then I stopped her. "Wait! Let me take a picture just in case it means something." I said. Lauren reluctantly gave me a camera and then healed it. She also wrapped it.

I stomped up to my room, pretending I was mad. I didn't need anyone thinking I was getting soft. I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms with a huff. I really hated this life. Then I remembered something. The mirrors. Since I had a full body mirror in my room and then a balcony that is above the trees almost, it was the perfect plan. I began moving the mirror, it was heavy.

"Kenkai! What are you doing in there?" Lauren asked.

I pretended I put up a mental block, hoping it would work. "Just rearranging my room!" I called. There was no reply after that. I shrugged and continued on.

I made sure the sun was beaming on the mirror. I took a deep breathe and muttered, "Here it goes..." And stepped through.


	5. Hayley Katy Clarkson

I had stepped through that mirror and ended up in... a parking lot of a high school? I looked around. This was definitely a high school. I looked for a sign. I found the school's name.

"Hayley Katy Clarksen Academy for the Talented..." I squinted. "That can't be right..." I mumbled.

The sun was blinding and there were hardly any trees. But when I found one, I stood under it hoping no one would notice me.

"Are you new here?" Came a dark voice. I turned around swiftly with a kunai in hand. "Woah, be careful with that thing." His black eyes darted left from right. "If someone sees you, you'll go to jail." He mumbled. I watched him carefully and then darted my eyes with both Kekkei Genkais. "No one's around for another ten miles." I said. He gave me a confused look. "Who are you?" I asked him. "Ah, how could I forget to introduce myself, especially to a lady. I'm—"

"DAMON! Get away from that poor girl!" Came a female voice. "What now Melanie?" The man, Damon, asked. The girl grabbed my arm and began dragging me. I pull my arm out of her grip easily. "Woah, woah, woah! What the _hell_ is going on here?" I yelled frustrated. "_He,_" The girl said in disgust. "Was about to have a bite out of you soon." I squinted. "That's bull." I said. "Well, whether you believe it or not, you don't want to be hanging around him. My name's Melanie." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

I looked between the two, uncomfortably. _'I'll meet you back here...' _Came Damon's thought. I nodded. "Alright, can we get to the school? This sun burns." I said letting her drag me this time. "Hey, Melanie!" Came another female voice. "Yeah? Oh, hey, Kuromiko." Melanie said. "Who have you got with you?" Kuromiko asked. "Oh, I never did ask for your name." Melanie said rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. "It's fine. I'm Kenkai." I said.

"Well, welcome to Hayley Katy Clarksen." They said. "Yeah... about that, why is it named after some great artists? Do they actually work here?" I asked. "Yep." Kuromiko said. "Kuromiko's last name is Perry. She's Katy Perry's adopted daughter." Melanie said. Kuromiko nodded. "And Melanie is Kelly Clarksen's daughter." Kuromiko said. "Then who's Hayley Williams' daughter?" I asked curiously. "She hasn't found anyone yet." She said. "Oh..." I said as we walked into the building."Alright, well, we gotta get to class. Just follow the hallway to the elevator and he'll take you to the main office." Melanie said. I nodded and we split up.

I did what they told me and I wound up in the main office. "Hello." Said a secretary. "Hello. My name is Kenkai and I was wondering if I could enroll in this school for a while?" She looked up. "Why yes you can. You're already in the system. We've been expecting you Kenkai." She said standing up. "Ms. Hayley Williams is waiting for you in the room next door." I nodded, bowed and left.

"Hello?" I asked. The room was dark. A light shown upon a woman. "Hello, Kenkai." She said with a sweet smile. "Come up onto the stage and pick a song. My name is Hayley Williams." I smiled and walked up on stage. "I'd like to singing, Misery Business." I said with a smirk.

"I want you to sing a different song..." Hayley Williams said after I finished. I nodded. "I'll sing, Fences." "Again." She said once it was over. "Born for this." I said. And began to sing. "And one more time!" "Ignorance."

"I've found her..." Hayley said with a gleam in her eyes. "Kelly! Katy!" Kelly Clarksen and Katy Perry walked into the room. "I've found her. She's the one." Hayley said pointing to me. "Umm... can I ask what's going on?" I asked. "You're Hayley's new daughter." Came Damon's voice from behind me again. "Damon. You know better then to barge in here." Kelly said. Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know I can go where ever I want." His eyes widened a little when he said that. "Right, you can go where ever you want." Kelly said hypnotized. Kelly blinked several times and then turned to the other two. "Damon, get Kenkai Williams some new clothes." Katy said with a smile. "Right away." Damon said with a bow and we left.

"So, I'm Hayley Williams' adopted daughter?" I asked as we approached a black Ferrari. "Yep." Damon said putting on black sun glasses. "Off to the mall we go."

I had stepped through that mirror and ended up in... a parking lot of a high school? I looked around. This was definitely a high school. I looked for a sign. I found the school's name.

"Hayley Katy Clarksen Academy for the Talented..." I squinted. "That can't be right..." I mumbled.

The sun was blinding and there were hardly any trees. But when I found one, I stood under it hoping no one would notice me.

"Are you new here?" Came a dark voice. I turned around swiftly with a kunai in hand. "Woah, be careful with that thing." His black eyes darted left from right. "If someone sees you, you'll go to jail." He mumbled. I watched him carefully and then darted my eyes with both Kekkei Genkais. "No one's around for another ten miles." I said. He gave me a confused look. "Who are you?" I asked him. "Ah, how could I forget to introduce myself, especially to a lady. I'm—"

"DAMON! Get away from that poor girl!" Came a female voice. "What now Melanie?" The man, Damon, asked. The girl grabbed my arm and began dragging me. I pull my arm out of her grip easily. "Woah, woah, woah! What the _hell_ is going on here?" I yelled frustrated. "_He,_" The girl said in disgust. "Was about to have a bite out of you soon." I squinted. "That's bull." I said. "Well, whether you believe it or not, you don't want to be hanging around him. My name's Melanie." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

I looked between the two, uncomfortably. _'I'll meet you back here...' _Came Damon's thought. I nodded. "Alright, can we get to the school? This sun burns." I said letting her drag me this time. "Hey, Melanie!" Came another female voice. "Yeah? Oh, hey, Kuromiko." Melanie said. "Who have you got with you?" Kuromiko asked. "Oh, I never did ask for your name." Melanie said rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. "It's fine. I'm Kenkai." I said.

"Well, welcome to Hayley Katy Clarksen." They said. "Yeah... about that, why is it named after some great artists? Do they actually work here?" I asked. "Yep." Kuromiko said. "Kuromiko's last name is Perry. She's Katy Perry's adopted daughter." Melanie said. Kuromiko nodded. "And Melanie is Kelly Clarksen's daughter." Kuromiko said. "Then who's Hayley Williams' daughter?" I asked curiously. "She hasn't found anyone yet." She said. "Oh..." I said as we walked into the building."Alright, well, we gotta get to class. Just follow the hallway to the elevator and he'll take you to the main office." Melanie said. I nodded and we split up.

I did what they told me and I wound up in the main office. "Hello." Said a secretary. "Hello. My name is Kenkai and I was wondering if I could enroll in this school for a while?" She looked up. "Why yes you can. You're already in the system. We've been expecting you Kenkai." She said standing up. "Ms. Hayley Williams is waiting for you in the room next door." I nodded, bowed and left.

"Hello?" I asked. The room was dark. A light shown upon a woman. "Hello, Kenkai." She said with a sweet smile. "Come up onto the stage and pick a song. My name is Hayley Williams." I smiled and walked up on stage. "I'd like to singing, Misery Business." I said with a smirk.

"I want you to sing a different song..." Hayley Williams said after I finished. I nodded. "I'll sing, Fences." "Again." She said once it was over. "Born for this." I said. And began to sing. "And one more time!" "Ignorance."

"I've found her..." Hayley said with a gleam in her eyes. "Kelly! Katy!" Kelly Clarksen and Katy Perry walked into the room. "I've found her. She's the one." Hayley said pointing to me. "Umm... can I ask what's going on?" I asked. "You're Hayley's new daughter." Came Damon's voice from behind me again. "Damon. You know better then to barge in here." Kelly said. Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know I can go where ever I want." His eyes widened a little when he said that. "Right, you can go where ever you want." Kelly said hypnotized. Kelly blinked several times and then turned to the other two. "Damon, get Kenkai Williams some new clothes." Katy said with a smile. "Right away." Damon said with a bow and we left.

"So, I'm Hayley Williams' adopted daughter?" I asked as we approached a black Ferrari. "Yep." Damon said putting on black sun glasses. "Off to the mall we go."


	6. She's still alive

"Okay, so, what's a mall?" I asked. Damon stared at me.

"A mall is the biggest store in the city... Everyone goes there after school. Didn't you have one where ever you came from?" I shook my head slightly.

"Nope. My aunt made our clothes. We weren't allowed to go into the village." I rolled my eyes and rested my elbow on the door, my head resting in my hand.

Damon gave me a lopsided grin. "What dimension are you from?"

"I don't know what dimension it's called but it's the realm of the ninja." I said dramatically.

Damon laughed. "I've been to that realm. It's pretty boring when no snakes are trying to kill a long time friend."

This time, I stared. "What?" "My friend was in trouble of dying about 16 years ago. Snake tried killing her and I owed her a favor. So I saved her in turn that she would become a vampire." Damon said quickly.

"Woah, slow down. Snake? Vampire? 16 years ago? In the ninja realm." Damon nodded. I gulped. "My mother was killed two days after I was born. She was killed by Orochimaru. No one knows what exactly happened." I said. I never told anyone this but then again, everyone knew.

Damon pulled out a year book. "Page 21." He said.

I flipped to page number 21 and found a picture of a young looking woman in her earily twenties. She had black hair and dark hazel eyes. She looked really familiar. I looked up into the side mirror and gasped at my reflection.

"That's my mother..." I whispered. Damon nodded. "But how...?" Then I put the pieces together. "You saved her. You turned her into a vampire. That's what Melanie meant when she said you were about to take a bit out of me..." I whispered. Damon gave me that duh looked.

I remained silent for the rest of the right. "Alright, let's make this ride go faster." Damon said pressing on the peddle. "Damon... I think you're going a little to fast." I said hanging on to the seat. "Please. This is slow for me. Now if you want to see fast..." He pressed even harder.

"DAMON!" I screamed. "STOP NOW!" I yelled and the car slowly came to the speed limit. I breathed heavily, heart racing like a rabbit.

"How exactly did you do that?" Damon asked. I noticed his eyes were wide like before.

"That doesn't work on me. That compulsion. I can see right through it." I said. My Kekkie Genkai was acting up around him... that was strange.

"Alright, fine." He said rolling his eyes.

Damon pulled into the parking lot of this HUGE store. "Let's get shopping." He said.

"Okay, so, what's a mall?" I asked. Damon stared at me.

"A mall is the biggest store in the city... Everyone goes there after school. Didn't you have one where ever you came from?" I shook my head slightly.

"Nope. My aunt made our clothes. We weren't allowed to go into the village." I rolled my eyes and rested my elbow on the door, my head resting in my hand.

Damon gave me a lopsided grin. "What dimension are you from?"

"I don't know what dimension it's called but it's the realm of the ninja." I said dramatically.

Damon laughed. "I've been to that realm. It's pretty boring when no snakes are trying to kill a long time friend."

This time, I stared. "What?" "My friend was in trouble of dying about 16 years ago. Snake tried killing her and I owed her a favor. So I saved her in turn that she would become a vampire." Damon said quickly.

"Woah, slow down. Snake? Vampire? 16 years ago? In the ninja realm." Damon nodded. I gulped. "My mother was killed two days after I was born. She was killed by Orochimaru. No one knows what exactly happened." I said. I never told anyone this but then again, everyone knew.

Damon pulled out a year book. "Page 21." He said.

I flipped to page number 21 and found a picture of a young looking woman in her earily twenties. She had black hair and dark hazel eyes. She looked really familiar. I looked up into the side mirror and gasped at my reflection.

"That's my mother..." I whispered. Damon nodded. "But how...?" Then I put the pieces together. "You saved her. You turned her into a vampire. That's what Melanie meant when she said you were about to take a bit out of me..." I whispered. Damon gave me that duh looked.

I remained silent for the rest of the right. "Alright, let's make this ride go faster." Damon said pressing on the peddle. "Damon... I think you're going a little to fast." I said hanging on to the seat. "Please. This is slow for me. Now if you want to see fast..." He pressed even harder.

"DAMON!" I screamed. "STOP NOW!" I yelled and the car slowly came to the speed limit. I breathed heavily, heart racing like a rabbit.

"How exactly did you do that?" Damon asked. I noticed his eyes were wide like before.

"That doesn't work on me. That compulsion. I can see right through it." I said. My Kekkie Genkai was acting up around him... that was strange.

"Alright, fine." He said rolling his eyes.

Damon pulled into the parking lot of this HUGE store. "Let's get shopping." He said.


	7. GlitchPart One

"Alright, you need clothes for school, a few bathing suits, school supplies, which I can supply you with... and... oh yeah, a surfboard." Damon said.

"Do you even have the money for all this?" I asked irritably. A head ache was coming on and it was head pounding. "Will you stop trying to compel me?" I spat.

"I'm not compelling you." Damon looked around. Then lowered his voice. "There are other vampires here. Be careful. They're probably the ones compelling you." I nodded and went to go look at some clothes.

I placed my fingers on my temples and sent whom ever a message. _'Stop compelling me. Or I'll make sure you're dead with out any dignity.' _I thought angrily. I was already thinking of plans. My head ache lessened, but they were still there. I tried to ignore it by picking out clothes. I guessed it was really hot around here year round.

"Um, Damon?" I asked. He gave me a 'mhm' because he was looking at the surfboards on the back wall. "Why do all these clothes look like stuff preppy people would where?" I asked. "Because you're school is the only one on this island, making it private because only natives can really attend the school and it's high school, so it's preparing you for collage." Damon said. "Oh..."

After I tried on a few pairs of clothes I only ended up with about 4. Damon said it was all he could pay for in this mall. We were about to leave when someone screamed. Damon tried getting me to keep going, but I couldn't.

"I have to help them. It's in my blood." I pleaded trying to get my arm out of his grip. "Then let me take some out!" His face became all cracked with veins and his eyes, oh I couldn't see their blackness. It was just the blood around his eyes and then his fangs. It was suppose to make me scream and get my blood pumping. But I stay completely calm.

Damon wouldn't hurt me. He wanted to keep me around. I could tell all this by looking into his eyes for only a nanosecond. Vampires didn't waste time. He launched for my wrist and began to drink. I bit my lip to fight pain with pain because I would give us away if I screamed.

For some reason, I trusted him. I knew he was just trying to save me and keep me safe. I felt... like he should have been in my life this whole time. The pleasure set in and I moaned. Now I didn't want it to end. But once Damon was done, he bit his wrist and told me to drink. I was hesitant, but Damon's stare told me that I needed to do it. He brought his wrist to my mouth and I drank his blood. It was an odd iron taste but it had an adrenaline rush to it.

"What's your reason for this?" I asked wiping the blood from my mouth.

Damon's eyes and face went back to normal when he spoke. "So you don't technically die."

"Okay then. Let's kick some vampire butt." I said clenching my fists.

"The adrenaline will make you faster than you are with both Kekkie Genkai and what ever else you got." Damon explained as we walked over there. I nodded and smirked.

"Hey, boss, there they are." One whispered.

This 'boss' turned around. He looked strangely familiar. He, I was assuming it was a he even though his looks gave me the impression that he could be a girl, grinned widely showing teeth like a snake's. The man had about 12 others with him.

"hey, they aren't Elena Gilbert or Stefan Salvatore." Another exclaimed.

"But, what we got is what we were searching for all the time." The boss explained. I glared as he stared at me with a smirk.

"Kenkai, stay back..." Damon whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Like I'd let you have all the fun."

The boss cocked his head to the side. "Just like her mother... only more headstrong and stronger... at her age..." Then his tongue came out and he licked his lips. The men around him moved swiftly around us, forming a circle and the boss was the top. "Let the fun begin."

All 12 men attacked at once. I preformed the clone jutsu. "Fire kills them." Damon muttered. I smirked. "luckily, fire users ran in my family." I did several fire jutsu, until I was almost out of chakra. I killed about four with fire; each one crackling in the flames. Then I pulled out kunai and shuriken and began killing each one. Damon said to rip their limps off and try to go for the head. Blood splattered all over the white floor. The boss just watched from above and he began laughing.

"Descend." He said and his men crumbled and died. Then the boss himself descended. He snapped his fingers and something behind me splattered to the ground behind me. I turned around as Damon groans in agony. It sounded so human... yet so animal. "DAMON!" I yelled. I went to run toward him and something wrapped around my neck. It was slimy, wet and spongy. It pulled me backwards and ice cold hands were placed on my shoulders.

"This isn't your home." The boss whispered. "This is all just an illusion. You can come back with me while the lie lines are low or stay here in this petty illusion."

"If this is an illusion, how come I don't go through things." I said through my teeth. I couldn't move a muscle.

"Because, you haven't been touched yet. Not by the spell. Soon, you'll be wanting to go back. Back to your family."

That got me pissed off. "There is no frickin way I'm going back to that ridiculous family where everyone hates me. I HATE THEM!" I yelled with rage behind my words.

"There is no frickin way I'm going back to that ridiculous family where everyone hates me. I HATE THEM." My voice echoed. I gasped as the man laughed. "I'm sure your family and your mother will love your present." He said. "Oh, and if you ever want to go back, those markings will help you." And then he was gone.

I stood there and everything was cleaned up as if it never happened. Damon was okay, too.

"Excuse me, Mrs, you have to get down from there immediately." Said a security guard.

"Ah, sorry about that Sir." Damon said. "She's a bit delusional today. Must be the medication she's on. Kenkai, sweetheart, come on down from there."

I knew what Damon was doing and I stepped down.

"Damon," I whined. "Let's go look at the shoes!" I pulled him the opposite way. "No, no, sweetie. The shoes are this way." Damon pulled me to his said. "Women." He said rolling his eyes.

The officer gave us one last look and then left. Damon and I stared at each other and then headed out.

It was about nightfall when we reached a hotel. I got out of the car with the bags.

"You can stay in my room tonight. I need to go hunting anyway. Then tomorrow, I'll buy a house." Damon stated.

"Oh... kay?" I said.

"Alright, you need clothes for school, a few bathing suits, school supplies, which I can supply you with... and... oh yeah, a surfboard." Damon said.

"Do you even have the money for all this?" I asked irritably. A head ache was coming on and it was head pounding. "Will you stop trying to compel me?" I spat.

"I'm not compelling you." Damon looked around. Then lowered his voice. "There are other vampires here. Be careful. They're probably the ones compelling you." I nodded and went to go look at some clothes.

I placed my fingers on my temples and sent whom ever a message. _'Stop compelling me. Or I'll make sure you're dead with out any dignity.' _I thought angrily. I was already thinking of plans. My head ache lessened, but they were still there. I tried to ignore it by picking out clothes. I guessed it was really hot around here year round.

"Um, Damon?" I asked. He gave me a 'mhm' because he was looking at the surfboards on the back wall. "Why do all these clothes look like stuff preppy people would where?" I asked. "Because you're school is the only one on this island, making it private because only natives can really attend the school and it's high school, so it's preparing you for collage." Damon said. "Oh..."

After I tried on a few pairs of clothes I only ended up with about 4. Damon said it was all he could pay for in this mall. We were about to leave when someone screamed. Damon tried getting me to keep going, but I couldn't.

"I have to help them. It's in my blood." I pleaded trying to get my arm out of his grip. "Then let me take some out!" His face became all cracked with veins and his eyes, oh I couldn't see their blackness. It was just the blood around his eyes and then his fangs. It was suppose to make me scream and get my blood pumping. But I stay completely calm.

Damon wouldn't hurt me. He wanted to keep me around. I could tell all this by looking into his eyes for only a nanosecond. Vampires didn't waste time. He launched for my wrist and began to drink. I bit my lip to fight pain with pain because I would give us away if I screamed.

For some reason, I trusted him. I knew he was just trying to save me and keep me safe. I felt... like he should have been in my life this whole time. The pleasure set in and I moaned. Now I didn't want it to end. But once Damon was done, he bit his wrist and told me to drink. I was hesitant, but Damon's stare told me that I needed to do it. He brought his wrist to my mouth and I drank his blood. It was an odd iron taste but it had an adrenaline rush to it.

"What's your reason for this?" I asked wiping the blood from my mouth.

Damon's eyes and face went back to normal when he spoke. "So you don't technically die."

"Okay then. Let's kick some vampire butt." I said clenching my fists.

"The adrenaline will make you faster than you are with both Kekkie Genkai and what ever else you got." Damon explained as we walked over there. I nodded and smirked.

"Hey, boss, there they are." One whispered.

This 'boss' turned around. He looked strangely familiar. He, I was assuming it was a he even though his looks gave me the impression that he could be a girl, grinned widely showing teeth like a snake's. The man had about 12 others with him.

"hey, they aren't Elena Gilbert or Stefan Salvatore." Another exclaimed.

"But, what we got is what we were searching for all the time." The boss explained. I glared as he stared at me with a smirk.

"Kenkai, stay back..." Damon whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Like I'd let you have all the fun."

The boss cocked his head to the side. "Just like her mother... only more headstrong and stronger... at her age..." Then his tongue came out and he licked his lips. The men around him moved swiftly around us, forming a circle and the boss was the top. "Let the fun begin."

All 12 men attacked at once. I preformed the clone jutsu. "Fire kills them." Damon muttered. I smirked. "luckily, fire users ran in my family." I did several fire jutsu, until I was almost out of chakra. I killed about four with fire; each one crackling in the flames. Then I pulled out kunai and shuriken and began killing each one. Damon said to rip their limps off and try to go for the head. Blood splattered all over the white floor. The boss just watched from above and he began laughing.

"Descend." He said and his men crumbled and died. Then the boss himself descended. He snapped his fingers and something behind me splattered to the ground behind me. I turned around as Damon groans in agony. It sounded so human... yet so animal. "DAMON!" I yelled. I went to run toward him and something wrapped around my neck. It was slimy, wet and spongy. It pulled me backwards and ice cold hands were placed on my shoulders.

"This isn't your home." The boss whispered. "This is all just an illusion. You can come back with me while the lie lines are low or stay here in this petty illusion."

"If this is an illusion, how come I don't go through things." I said through my teeth. I couldn't move a muscle.

"Because, you haven't been touched yet. Not by the spell. Soon, you'll be wanting to go back. Back to your family."

That got me pissed off. "There is no frickin way I'm going back to that ridiculous family where everyone hates me. I HATE THEM!" I yelled with rage behind my words.

"There is no frickin way I'm going back to that ridiculous family where everyone hates me. I HATE THEM." My voice echoed. I gasped as the man laughed. "I'm sure your family and your mother will love your present." He said. "Oh, and if you ever want to go back, those markings will help you." And then he was gone.

I stood there and everything was cleaned up as if it never happened. Damon was okay, too.

"Excuse me, Mrs, you have to get down from there immediately." Said a security guard.

"Ah, sorry about that Sir." Damon said. "She's a bit delusional today. Must be the medication she's on. Kenkai, sweetheart, come on down from there."

I knew what Damon was doing and I stepped down.

"Damon," I whined. "Let's go look at the shoes!" I pulled him the opposite way. "No, no, sweetie. The shoes are this way." Damon pulled me to his said. "Women." He said rolling his eyes.

The officer gave us one last look and then left. Damon and I stared at each other and then headed out.

It was about nightfall when we reached a hotel. I got out of the car with the bags.

"You can stay in my room tonight. I need to go hunting anyway. Then tomorrow, I'll buy a house." Damon stated.

"Oh... kay?" I said.


	8. Glitch Number Two

~Next Day~

I got up and stretched like normal. I walked around the hotel room. I looked in the fridge for something to eat. There was nothing, of course. I sighed. _'Guess I'm missing breakfast again.'_ I thought to myself.

I dressed in what I got yesterday. This outfit was kind of piratie.

"Damon?" I called. "Yes?" His voice came from behind. "I need a ride." "On it." Damon said as he pushed me out. We entered his Ferrari and he drove me to school.

"Have a great day at school." Damon said sarcastically. "I'll be in and out to see you. Oh, and at the end of school, look for this hot rod." He winked and I giggled. I waved goodbye when someone pulled my arm.

I turned around and came faced with brown eyes. Melanie. Her hair was wavy like Kelly Clarkson's and it was up in pony tail. She was wearing lip gloss and mascara. She looked like a mad pop star.

"What did I warn you about Damon?" She said chewing gum.

I felt uncomfortable and out of place next to her. I shrugged. "He's not such a bad guy after all. I mean, he's saved my life twice already." I gave the guy the credit he didn't get when he saved my mom.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "The heroic act. Did he take a bit out of you yet?"

I looked at Melanie. This wasn't the girl I met yesterday. "What's your problem against him?" I asked as I reached into her mind. She was being compelled. I pushed whom ever out of her mind.

"Um, what just happened?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. We were getting to class." I said.

Melanie nodded and we set off. She began a non-stop babble about how much I'm going to love it here, what to expect and then wondering if she should take me shopping again.

"No. I like the clothes Damon helped me pick out. They help make me feel less homesick to tell you the truth." I said.

"Damon?" She raised an eyebrow. "Damon Salvatore can be charming, but he can be the world's most biggest player." She said.

"What ever." I said rolling my eyes. I then realized that I had no school supplies. There was a sound of a horn beeping. I turned around and saw the black Ferrari. I grinned and ran over to it.

"Forgot the school supplies and your class list." Damon said handing me a backpack and a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I said. He waved me off as people stared and whispered.

"Who was that?" Kuromiko asked. She was there when I got there.

"Only the Damon Salvatore." I said smiling.

"Get out!" She said as she pushed me jokingly.

"No, she's serious." Melanie said.

I sighed. _'She's probably being compelled again. But I don't have enough energy to push him out.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, let's go before we get tardies." Kuromiko said and we ran off.

My first class was combat skills. "Perfect." I said to myself. I followed Damon's directions the best I could and wound up in a smaller gym. Someone blew a whistle, a loud whistle. I went to open the door, but went right through. I looked around making sure no one saw.

"Ah, you must be Kenkai." The teacher said. I nodded. He looked oddly like Sasuke... creepy... "My name is Mr. Wasenshi." He said. _'Sounds like something Itachi would call himself.'_ I thought. "And you... NEED TO GET GOING!" He yelled. "I am ready! Sir, yes, sir!" I yelled back standing tall with an American army solute. I had to be polite and respectful around teachers... unless they really pissed me off. I noted. He walked around me, studying me.

"RYAN!" He yelled blowing his whistle. A boy with blonde spiked hair came up; this kid looked like Naruto. Oi. "Yes, sir?" "I want you to spare with the new kid. See what she can do and if she's in the right place!" "Yes, sir!"

After the 'general' left, Ryan said, "What he means is that, you're in the advance class right now, and for beginners, that's awkward. So, let's see what you can do."

I nodded and set my stuff off to the side. I got into battle position. Ryan commented that it was a nice stants. He said go and I attacked, landing a punch. Kids around watched us battle. "Come, on. That's the best you got?" I asked jumping side to side still in position. "I've still got things up my sleeve." He said. After that, we were equally matched. It's like we could read others' mind. Before the class was over, I kicked him by his neck joint and knocked him down. "Alright, I give." He said uninjured. Everyone clapped and some whistled. I helped Ryan up. The bell rang and I ran to my next class. Stage Dancing.

The teacher was a raven black haired, dark hazel eyes and was like a stick. "Hello, class." "Hello Mrs. Summer." The class replied. Her smile was dazzling and hypnotic like a vampires. I rolled my eyes. "Alright. I want everyone to pick a song and think of how it makes you feel inside. What do you see people doing when you picture them singing it?" She instructed.

I thought of the song, Take It Off, by Ke$sha. I had an awesome idea.

"Kenkai!" A voice ruined my vision. It sounded familiar, like I've heard that voice exactly.

"Hm?" I said as I looked up to the teacher with a smile.

THEN, it hit me. That was my mother standing before me.

"Can you come back stage with me?" I nodded and she led me back stage. "Sit." She said. I sat down and stared awkwardly.

My headache started coming back, but nothing like before. My hands went up to my head as it started pounding. I fell out of the chair. "Stop... it..." I said through my teeth. She filled my mind with nasty thoughts. Stuff that... only HUMAN teenagers would think of doing at this age. Damon was in all of them.

"You will marry Damon and bare his child." She compelled. "Soon." She smirked.

The compelling worked this time. I gave up and laid there. I was going to marry Damon and bare his child... soon...

"Sintary!" Came Damon's voice. "Stop compelling her. This is your daughter."

"Your welcome, Damon. I broke her will. You can do WHAT EVER you want with her." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Ugh..." I moaned.

Damon came over.

"Well, you look like you just..." Damon didn't finish the sentence because I told him to shut up.

"Ow... I thought you said my mom was nice." I said. "Well... changing into a vampire changes people." Damon explained. I sat up, sore as heck. "I need to go somewhere safe." I said. "Okay... well.. I bought the house. So, we can go there." Damon said. "Carry me?" Damon looked sceptically at me. "Did she break your legs or your will?" "Dunno." I said.

Damon picked me up and led me away from that cursed school. "Well," He said. "Why don't we go back and get your swim suit and then go to the beach?" Damon asked. "what ever you want." I muttered leaning against him.

~Next Day~

I got up and stretched like normal. I walked around the hotel room. I looked in the fridge for something to eat. There was nothing, of course. I sighed. _'Guess I'm missing breakfast again.'_ I thought to myself.

I dressed in what I got yesterday. This outfit was kind of piratie.

"Damon?" I called. "Yes?" His voice came from behind. "I need a ride." "On it." Damon said as he pushed me out. We entered his Ferrari and he drove me to school.

"Have a great day at school." Damon said sarcastically. "I'll be in and out to see you. Oh, and at the end of school, look for this hot rod." He winked and I giggled. I waved goodbye when someone pulled my arm.

I turned around and came faced with brown eyes. Melanie. Her hair was wavy like Kelly Clarkson's and it was up in pony tail. She was wearing lip gloss and mascara. She looked like a mad pop star.

"What did I warn you about Damon?" She said chewing gum.

I felt uncomfortable and out of place next to her. I shrugged. "He's not such a bad guy after all. I mean, he's saved my life twice already." I gave the guy the credit he didn't get when he saved my mom.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "The heroic act. Did he take a bit out of you yet?"

I looked at Melanie. This wasn't the girl I met yesterday. "What's your problem against him?" I asked as I reached into her mind. She was being compelled. I pushed whom ever out of her mind.

"Um, what just happened?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. We were getting to class." I said.

Melanie nodded and we set off. She began a non-stop babble about how much I'm going to love it here, what to expect and then wondering if she should take me shopping again.

"No. I like the clothes Damon helped me pick out. They help make me feel less homesick to tell you the truth." I said.

"Damon?" She raised an eyebrow. "Damon Salvatore can be charming, but he can be the world's most biggest player." She said.

"What ever." I said rolling my eyes. I then realized that I had no school supplies. There was a sound of a horn beeping. I turned around and saw the black Ferrari. I grinned and ran over to it.

"Forgot the school supplies and your class list." Damon said handing me a backpack and a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I said. He waved me off as people stared and whispered.

"Who was that?" Kuromiko asked. She was there when I got there.

"Only the Damon Salvatore." I said smiling.

"Get out!" She said as she pushed me jokingly.

"No, she's serious." Melanie said.

I sighed. _'She's probably being compelled again. But I don't have enough energy to push him out.'_ I thought to myself.

"Well, let's go before we get tardies." Kuromiko said and we ran off.

My first class was combat skills. "Perfect." I said to myself. I followed Damon's directions the best I could and wound up in a smaller gym. Someone blew a whistle, a loud whistle. I went to open the door, but went right through. I looked around making sure no one saw.

"Ah, you must be Kenkai." The teacher said. I nodded. He looked oddly like Sasuke... creepy... "My name is Mr. Wasenshi." He said. _'Sounds like something Itachi would call himself.'_ I thought. "And you... NEED TO GET GOING!" He yelled. "I am ready! Sir, yes, sir!" I yelled back standing tall with an American army solute. I had to be polite and respectful around teachers... unless they really pissed me off. I noted. He walked around me, studying me.

"RYAN!" He yelled blowing his whistle. A boy with blonde spiked hair came up; this kid looked like Naruto. Oi. "Yes, sir?" "I want you to spare with the new kid. See what she can do and if she's in the right place!" "Yes, sir!"

After the 'general' left, Ryan said, "What he means is that, you're in the advance class right now, and for beginners, that's awkward. So, let's see what you can do."

I nodded and set my stuff off to the side. I got into battle position. Ryan commented that it was a nice stants. He said go and I attacked, landing a punch. Kids around watched us battle. "Come, on. That's the best you got?" I asked jumping side to side still in position. "I've still got things up my sleeve." He said. After that, we were equally matched. It's like we could read others' mind. Before the class was over, I kicked him by his neck joint and knocked him down. "Alright, I give." He said uninjured. Everyone clapped and some whistled. I helped Ryan up. The bell rang and I ran to my next class. Stage Dancing.

The teacher was a raven black haired, dark hazel eyes and was like a stick. "Hello, class." "Hello Mrs. Summer." The class replied. Her smile was dazzling and hypnotic like a vampires. I rolled my eyes. "Alright. I want everyone to pick a song and think of how it makes you feel inside. What do you see people doing when you picture them singing it?" She instructed.

I thought of the song, Take It Off, by Ke$sha. I had an awesome idea.

"Kenkai!" A voice ruined my vision. It sounded familiar, like I've heard that voice exactly.

"Hm?" I said as I looked up to the teacher with a smile.

THEN, it hit me. That was my mother standing before me.

"Can you come back stage with me?" I nodded and she led me back stage. "Sit." She said. I sat down and stared awkwardly.

My headache started coming back, but nothing like before. My hands went up to my head as it started pounding. I fell out of the chair. "Stop... it..." I said through my teeth. She filled my mind with nasty thoughts. Stuff that... only HUMAN teenagers would think of doing at this age. Damon was in all of them.

"You will marry Damon and bare his child." She compelled. "Soon." She smirked.

The compelling worked this time. I gave up and laid there. I was going to marry Damon and bare his child... soon...

"Sintary!" Came Damon's voice. "Stop compelling her. This is your daughter."

"Your welcome, Damon. I broke her will. You can do WHAT EVER you want with her." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Ugh..." I moaned.

Damon came over.

"Well, you look like you just..." Damon didn't finish the sentence because I told him to shut up.

"Ow... I thought you said my mom was nice." I said. "Well... changing into a vampire changes people." Damon explained. I sat up, sore as heck. "I need to go somewhere safe." I said. "Okay... well.. I bought the house. So, we can go there." Damon said. "Carry me?" Damon looked sceptically at me. "Did she break your legs or your will?" "Dunno." I said.

Damon picked me up and led me away from that cursed school. "Well," He said. "Why don't we go back and get your swim suit and then go to the beach?" Damon asked. "what ever you want." I muttered leaning against him.


	9. Glitch Number Three

I changed into a black swim suit with a gold strip at the top.

I stood in the door frame between the master bedroom and the bathroom.

"Like it?" I said.

"Love it." Damon said interested.

I smirked and Damon stared at me curiously.

"Where's your comeback?" Damon asked.

"You want a comeback?" I asked.

"Well.. you usually are headstrong and willful. And that's what I liked about you." Damon said.

I blinked. There was something that was fighting with in me. Then I shouted, "Haha! You can't break my will that easily!" I pumped my fists like Naruto did sometimes.

"There's my girl!" Damon said opening his arms. He hugged me.

"Where'd I go?" I asked. Damon took a deep inhale. "You like the smell of my blood so much, you plan on getting high on it don't you?" I joked.

He finally exhaled. "Yep. That's exactly what I plan on doing." Damon said.

"Well, you said we were going to the beach. And since I'm missing class, I'm looking forward to going to the beach." I said.

"To the beach it is." Damon said throwing his hands in the air smiling.

We ran to the beach. Apparently, it was just beyond two gates. There was a HUGE pool that was beyond the first gate.

Damon saw me staring at it and said, "That's all mine. I own it all."

I smiled excited. I turned around and hugged him. He was still oh, so tall.

"Thank you!" I said. Damon gave me his confused look. "Why are you thanking me? I said that it's all mine. I didn't hear an, us or we, in it." Damon joked.

I punched Damon and he pretended it hurt. Then, he ran at me and pushed me in; I held on to him and pulled him in with me. I was the first to swim up laughing. Then something tugged on my foot and pulled me under. I grinned and waved to him. I tried swimming up but he grabbed me again.

_'I need to breathe'_ I signed to him. Damon rolled his eyes and let me go. I went up gasping for breath. Damon came up and pretended. He pulled me to him.

"This would be easier if I turned you." He said breathing on my neck.

"Sorry. I'm not dying yet." I joked moving my hair out of the way.

"You don't have to be dying. I can be out of boredom," "Which I can see you doing." I smirked. Damon smirked too. "Or to do our dirty work, or because you want to spend an eternity with someone you love." "And none of those categories fit me yet." I said. "Well... maybe.." Damon said with the smirk in his voice. He brushed his fangs against my neck and sent cold shivers down my spine.

My cell phone was on the table on the porch and it began to ring. I pushed away from Damon and swim to the edge.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where were you? Teachers thought you ditched on your first day!" Melanie said.

"I'm at the beach." I lied. Well.. I was near the beach.

"Well, why did you leave?" Melanie asked.

"I got nervous and got sick." I lied again.

Melanie sighed. "And let me guess, Damon came and got you?"

"And let me guess, you're being compelled." I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Damon asked behind me. "Melanie." I sighed. "She's being compelled again." Damon said. I nodded. Damon put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Let it go. If Melanie can't learn after the first time, then it's her problem. Now, let's rock that beach." Damon said. I smiled. Even though his touch was ice cold, it seemed like it was so warm.

We ran to the beach. Damon carried the surfboard. There seemed to be a lot of people who knew Damon.

"Hey, Damon! What's up man? I see you got a new girl." This one teen said.

"Well, she's actually a very close friend of mine." Damon said.

"Oh, I see, tryin' to be modest." The teen said. "No. I'm serious. Back off." Damon said doing that eye thing. "Okay, okay. Sorry." "Good. Now, let's go Kenkai." Damon said grabbing my arm.

"Alright, do you know how to surf?" Damon asked.

"A little." I replied.

"Do you know how to surf with two people?" Damon raised an eyebrow. "No, do you?" Damon smirked. "But of course." Damon put the board in the water. "I want you to sit on the very end up the board facing forward." Damon instructed. "Okay." I said sitting down. "Now, I'm going to paddle up into the wave. I'm going to stand up and then you're going to hold on to me when you stand up. Got it?" I nodded. "Alright, let's surf some waves."

Damon began paddling up into an enormous wave. He stood up and I quickly stood up with him. I held on to him as he did the surfing. The wave seemed to crash on top of us and we fell.

For those few minutes the world was black, I was in another dimension. I saw my body lay on the ground. The room was dizzying because it was a black and white checkers board. I ran over to my body.

_'Why aren't I inside my body?'_ I thought.

My hands started acting up like a hologram. _'What's going on?' 'You're just a fragment of the light.'_ A voice whispered. _'You never came here in the first place. Your soul passed through whole and solid. But you're body stayed behind.' _The voice whispered and light appeared. There was pressure on my chest and noise everywhere.

"Kenkai! Breathe. Are you okay?" Came Damon's voice.

I coughed and sat up; only to immediately turn around and threw up. "Ugh." I moaned as I leaned on Damon.

"Come on, let's get you home." Damon said.

So much for a fun time at the beach.


	10. Out of Control

"What happened?" I asked Damon. I paced back and forth.

"The wave crashed down while we were in it..?" Damon said.

"I know that... It's just, I went into a different dimension when I went under." I told him.

"Wait, how did you get to this dimension again?" Damon asked changing subjects.

"I stepped through a mirror when the sun was beaming on it." I said. "Why?"

Damon stood up from his chair and threw the chair across the room. That face was back on and this time, I was scared.

"You came by light and you never told me!" Damon said through his teeth as he grabbed my wrist. "I knew it was all good to be true!" He gripped it tightly.

"Ah, ow! Damon that hurts!" I screamed.

His attention focused on something on my arm.

"When did you get this?" Damon asked. When I didn't answer, Damon shook me and repeated harsher, "Answer me! When. Did. You. Get. This?"

"DAMON!" I screamed releasing the power I had inside me. The marks appeared on me again as Damon swore because his hand burned. I calmed down and it was gone. I collapsed to the ground, then I fell face first because the ground was slippery. I whimpered and began to back away into a corner.

Damon's POV

I was angry now that Kenkai told me she came by light. I knew she was just a fragment!

_'How could I have been so stupid!'_ I yelled at myself as I threw the chair.

I grabbed her wrist and yelled at her. I felt her pulse increase but didn't care. Her face was terrified now, but again, I DIDN'T CARE! I noticed a bite on her fore arm.

"Where did you get this?" I asked furiously. When she didn't answer I shook her and repeated myself.

"DAMON!" Kenkai yelled as this energy shot out of her. It burned my hand and I swore. The energy disappeared and she collapsed and fell face first. Then she backed up into a corner. I saw she was terrified of me. I looked at my hands, I was out of control. I backed up and slammed the door.

"What happened?" I asked Damon. I paced back and forth.

"The wave crashed down while we were in it..?" Damon said.

"I know that... It's just, I went into a different dimension when I went under." I told him.

"Wait, how did you get to this dimension again?" Damon asked changing subjects.

"I stepped through a mirror when the sun was beaming on it." I said. "Why?"

Damon stood up from his chair and threw the chair across the room. That face was back on and this time, I was scared.

"You came by light and you never told me!" Damon said through his teeth as he grabbed my wrist. "I knew it was all good to be true!" He gripped it tightly.

"Ah, ow! Damon that hurts!" I screamed.

His attention focused on something on my arm.

"When did you get this?" Damon asked. When I didn't answer, Damon shook me and repeated harsher, "Answer me! When. Did. You. Get. This?"

"DAMON!" I screamed releasing the power I had inside me. The marks appeared on me again as Damon swore because his hand burned. I calmed down and it was gone. I collapsed to the ground, then I fell face first because the ground was slippery. I whimpered and began to back away into a corner.

Damon's POV

I was angry now that Kenkai told me she came by light. I knew she was just a fragment!

_'How could I have been so stupid!'_ I yelled at myself as I threw the chair.

I grabbed her wrist and yelled at her. I felt her pulse increase but didn't care. Her face was terrified now, but again, I DIDN'T CARE! I noticed a bite on her fore arm.

"Where did you get this?" I asked furiously. When she didn't answer I shook her and repeated myself.

"DAMON!" Kenkai yelled as this energy shot out of her. It burned my hand and I swore. The energy disappeared and she collapsed and fell face first. Then she backed up into a corner. I saw she was terrified of me. I looked at my hands, I was out of control. I backed up and slammed the door.


	11. The Bite

Kenkai's POV

I stayed in the corner for awhile. That had to be the second time I was terrified of anything. Damon wasn't Damon. He wasn't the guy I fell in love with. Had I fallen in love? I guess I had and I guessed Damon had too. Damon felt like home to me and he gave me the ultimate option: to become a vampire and live with him for eternity. That is, if we didn't get staked first.

I got up and walked to the bedroom Damon had disappeared in. My arms were wrapped around my stomach to keep me from shaking. I knocked and returned my position.

"Damon?" I called weakly.

"Go away, Kenkai. I don't want to hurt you." Damon replied.

"Damon." I said louder. "You're not going to hurt me. I trust you." I said meaning every word. Damon opened the door. "You really trust me after what happened?"Damon asked. I nodded. Damon stepped out and hugged me. I hugged him back but still felt ever so small next to him.

Damon let go and led me to the pool. We put our feet in the cool water.

"When did you get that bite?" Damon asked calmly.

I looked at the bite. Then I looked up and squinted at the sun in the east.

"I got it when I was five. I was being all tough and said that I could bring back a huge snake without being scared." I explained. "I went to the waterfall because I knew where they hid. I was looking at them when one lashed out and bit me."

"What kind of snake was it?" Damon asked.

"A white skin. A big, long, freaky looking, white snake." I described it.

"Orochimaru..." Damon muttered(Even vampire's hate him). I turned and looked at Damon. "What?" I asked. "Orochimaru was that snake. He's probably seeing how well you're handling things even though he's trying to take over you from the inside out." I looked at Damon with wide eyes. "I'll find out how to fix it. Just stay here and don't open the door or anything." Damon said disappearing.

Damon's POV

I ran to Sintary's house here. It wasn't far, for me, that was. This, worried me just in case Sintary came to kill Kenkai or something. I ran up to the door.

"Sintary!" I banged on the door. "Sintary! Open up!"

The door opened a crack. "What Damon?" Came her harsh voice.

"How do you get Orochimaru's curse out of a person's system?" I asked. She looked at me. "And I'm assuming this is for Kenkai?" "She has the curse. It hasn't taken over yet, but it looks like it will." I explained. Sintary smirked. "How long?" "Eleven years." "Then you need to drain her blood system, while feeding her your blood and turn her. Good day, Damon."

Kenkai's POV

I stayed in the corner for awhile. That had to be the second time I was terrified of anything. Damon wasn't Damon. He wasn't the guy I fell in love with. Had I fallen in love? I guess I had and I guessed Damon had too. Damon felt like home to me and he gave me the ultimate option: to become a vampire and live with him for eternity. That is, if we didn't get staked first.

I got up and walked to the bedroom Damon had disappeared in. My arms were wrapped around my stomach to keep me from shaking. I knocked and returned my position.

"Damon?" I called weakly.

"Go away, Kenkai. I don't want to hurt you." Damon replied.

"Damon." I said louder. "You're not going to hurt me. I trust you." I said meaning every word. Damon opened the door. "You really trust me after what happened?"Damon asked. I nodded. Damon stepped out and hugged me. I hugged him back but still felt ever so small next to him.

Damon let go and led me to the pool. We put our feet in the cool water.

"When did you get that bite?" Damon asked calmly.

I looked at the bite. Then I looked up and squinted at the sun in the east.

"I got it when I was five. I was being all tough and said that I could bring back a huge snake without being scared." I explained. "I went to the waterfall because I knew where they hid. I was looking at them when one lashed out and bit me."

"What kind of snake was it?" Damon asked.

"A white skin. A big, long, freaky looking, white snake." I described it.

"Orochimaru..." Damon muttered(Even vampire's hate him). I turned and looked at Damon. "What?" I asked. "Orochimaru was that snake. He's probably seeing how well you're handling things even though he's trying to take over you from the inside out." I looked at Damon with wide eyes. "I'll find out how to fix it. Just stay here and don't open the door or anything." Damon said disappearing.

Damon's POV

I ran to Sintary's house here. It wasn't far, for me, that was. This, worried me just in case Sintary came to kill Kenkai or something. I ran up to the door.

"Sintary!" I banged on the door. "Sintary! Open up!"

The door opened a crack. "What Damon?" Came her harsh voice.

"How do you get Orochimaru's curse out of a person's system?" I asked. She looked at me. "And I'm assuming this is for Kenkai?" "She has the curse. It hasn't taken over yet, but it looks like it will." I explained. Sintary smirked. "How long?" "Eleven years." "Then you need to drain her blood system, while feeding her your blood and turn her. Good day, Damon."


	12. Choices

"You must drain her blood system, while feeding her your blood and turn her. Good day, Damon." Sintary said going to close the door. I put my foot in the way. "How long does she have?" I asked. Sintary looked at me. "It's the twelfth that the curse takes full control. Kenkai's birthday is in 72 to hours. And this day, is almost done. She needs to make the choice and get going. You can drain her blood fast, I know that. But you two need to be in sync with the blood transfer or she'll die. And since she's human and will drink it as a steady pace, you'll barely have time to turn her. You will know when it's done and that is when you will snap her neck. Now, good day Damon." She said kicking my foot out and slamming the door.

"I know you still care for your family!" I called. "It's not to late because I have to take her back! You can come with!" I smirked as the door opened and she glared at me.

"Damon, I'm a vampire. And until I can find a way to reverse it, I'm not going back." She said. "I want to be with my family and die with them."

I sighed and thought. "What about using your own method, only backwards. Have a human suck your blood while you suck theirs and then die with human blood?" I asked unsure.

She crossed her arms. "Damon, if I do that, I will actually die!" She yelled.

I gave her a shrug. "Fine. Go back to finding spells and what not. But this will probably be your last chance to see your daughter before she's changed."

"I don't want to see her. She's a brat. Sasuke must have had such a hard time with her." Sintary said shaking her head.

"Yeah, but I like her this way and not the way you almost made her." I said with venom.

Sintary bared her fangs and hissed. "I did you a favor."

"And I didn't want it." I said baring my own. "I can kill you right here. I might not be like you, but I know a whole lot more than you do!"

"Go, before I put you out of your misery!" Sintary unfolded her arms and got into a Hollywood made stants.

I turned around and called over my shoulder, "I'll be sure to tell Edward Cullen that you're turning on him." I chuckled.

"DAMN YOU DAMON SALVATORE!" Sintary yelled.

I chuckled, slipped my hands in my pockets and walked away.

Kenkai's POV

I was sitting on the bed with my knees to my chest when I heard the door open. I jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Damon!" I exclaimed. I ran up and hugged him. He was shocked but hugged me back.

"Hey, kiddo." Damon said with a smile as he looked down at me. "When's your birthday?" He asked.

I tilted my head in confusion then answered, "May 31st, 1993. Why?"

Damon looked at me. "I got information from a friend of mine. They said, you have until your birthday before the curse takes full control over your body."

I stared at him, shocked and worried. "How do we stop it?" I asked.

Damon looks changed... they softened instead of his usual cocky look. I like the way it looked... but I also loved the other look. My face softened as well. "Damon..." I whispered. "I don't want to be apart from you...what do we have to do to stop it?"

I heard Damon gulp. "I have to turn you." I stared at him like I'd been slapped in the face. "You have to make your decision quickly because we only have 72 hours left and it takes 72 hours for me to drain of of your blood while you're drinking mine."

I back away from him and began pacing. I turned and faced him. My decision was made. Before the words left my mouth, Damon's face changed. He bite his wrist and held it to my mouth.

"We must remain in sync throughout the whole time or you'll die." Damon said. I nodded.

_'How did he know?' _I thought to myself.

He picked my wrist up and the pain started.

"You must drain her blood system, while feeding her your blood and turn her. Good day, Damon." Sintary said going to close the door. I put my foot in the way. "How long does she have?" I asked. Sintary looked at me. "It's the twelfth that the curse takes full control. Kenkai's birthday is in 72 to hours. And this day, is almost done. She needs to make the choice and get going. You can drain her blood fast, I know that. But you two need to be in sync with the blood transfer or she'll die. And since she's human and will drink it as a steady pace, you'll barely have time to turn her. You will know when it's done and that is when you will snap her neck. Now, good day Damon." She said kicking my foot out and slamming the door.

"I know you still care for your family!" I called. "It's not to late because I have to take her back! You can come with!" I smirked as the door opened and she glared at me.

"Damon, I'm a vampire. And until I can find a way to reverse it, I'm not going back." She said. "I want to be with my family and die with them."

I sighed and thought. "What about using your own method, only backwards. Have a human suck your blood while you suck theirs and then die with human blood?" I asked unsure.

She crossed her arms. "Damon, if I do that, I will actually die!" She yelled.

I gave her a shrug. "Fine. Go back to finding spells and what not. But this will probably be your last chance to see your daughter before she's changed."

"I don't want to see her. She's a brat. Sasuke must have had such a hard time with her." Sintary said shaking her head.

"Yeah, but I like her this way and not the way you almost made her." I said with venom.

Sintary bared her fangs and hissed. "I did you a favor."

"And I didn't want it." I said baring my own. "I can kill you right here. I might not be like you, but I know a whole lot more than you do!"

"Go, before I put you out of your misery!" Sintary unfolded her arms and got into a Hollywood made stants.

I turned around and called over my shoulder, "I'll be sure to tell Edward Cullen that you're turning on him." I chuckled.

"DAMN YOU DAMON SALVATORE!" Sintary yelled.

I chuckled, slipped my hands in my pockets and walked away.

Kenkai's POV

I was sitting on the bed with my knees to my chest when I heard the door open. I jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Damon!" I exclaimed. I ran up and hugged him. He was shocked but hugged me back.

"Hey, kiddo." Damon said with a smile as he looked down at me. "When's your birthday?" He asked.

I tilted my head in confusion then answered, "May 31st, 1993. Why?"

Damon looked at me. "I got information from a friend of mine. They said, you have until your birthday before the curse takes full control over your body."

I stared at him, shocked and worried. "How do we stop it?" I asked.

Damon looks changed... they softened instead of his usual cocky look. I like the way it looked... but I also loved the other look. My face softened as well. "Damon..." I whispered. "I don't want to be apart from you...what do we have to do to stop it?"

I heard Damon gulp. "I have to turn you." I stared at him like I'd been slapped in the face. "You have to make your decision quickly because we only have 72 hours left and it takes 72 hours for me to drain of of your blood while you're drinking mine."

I back away from him and began pacing. I turned and faced him. My decision was made. Before the words left my mouth, Damon's face changed. He bite his wrist and held it to my mouth.

"We must remain in sync throughout the whole time or you'll die." Damon said. I nodded.

_'How did he know?' _I thought to myself.

He picked my wrist up and the pain started.


	13. Blood Transfer

I sucked Damon's blood at a quick pace because I wanted to get this pain over with. Damon seemed to follow my pace. But as soon as I started to relax, the pain went away. I was giving my blood willing to him. The pain was placed by pleasure. I moved closer to Damon, but he didn't notice. He was too engulfed in my blood to notice.

I needed to breathe after a while but Damon's message stopped me.

_'If you go to breathe, it'll stop the process and you'll die. Besides, blood carried oxygen.'_ He thought. I nodded looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. He was eyes were blood-shot and focused on his feeding.

I grew tired and started to slow down. Damon licked my wrist, while sucking at my pace. It gave me an adrenaline rush. It actually turned me on. Ugh; stupid hormones... We stayed like that for a long time. I looked at the clock and it was midnight. We had started at like six.

_'Sixty-six more hours to go...' _I thought to Damon.

_'Sixty-six more hours till your birthday and your death.' _Damon thought evilly.

I smiled into the bite as I continued. The pain came back and I winced. Damon's blood helped, though. It was... sweet yet spicy; like him. I couldn't really blame it either.

_'You taste sweet yet spicy.' _I thought trying to ignore the pain.

_'You taste delicious.' _Damon thought. _'Like... what do I taste like?' _

_'A mixture of things. Sweet, spicy, sizzling hot yet cold.' _Damon seemed to get a little into it.

I started getting a headache about two hours later. I whimpered and slowed down. Someone was trying to make me stop. Damon licked my wrist again, keeping at my pace. I picked up a little, but the compulsion was still there.

_'You have enough vampire blood in you to turn off your mind. You can't be compelled or talk to me. But I'm strong enough to send messages to you... just in case.' _Damon explained. I looked at him and nodded.

I closed my eyes and pretended there was a switch in my mind. I turned it off.

_'Very good. Now... since that's off, you're going to feel a lot of pain.'_ He explained.

And he was right. Every ounce in my body was screaming except for my mouth.

I moaned as I sucked his blood. I looked at the clock. It was already eight AM. Fifty-eight more hours of pain. He licked my wrist again and I spend up. I pushed his hand closer with my free wrist. Then an idea came. Damon could suck my blood with ease because he was a vampire. I knew how to make people bleed faster.

I moved my hand slowly to the table we were by and grabbed my pack. I grabbed a kunai out of there and brought it back up. I cut his wrist by my mouth. Blood poured faster.

_'Smart girl.' _Damon thought.

I nodded. This would speed up the process and hopefully we'll be done before the 72 hour mark. I looked at the clock ten AM. Only two hours passed.

_'Don't focus on the clock. Focus on the blood and it'll make it go faster.' _Damon thought. Of course he would know something like that.

My phone rang.

"Kenkai. I know you're there. Pick up the phone. Kenkai! We're worried sick about you!" Kuromiko's voicemail said.

I grabbed my phone off the table and texted her.

**Cnt come to the fone. Busy. Ttyl.**

And then I turned my phone off and slid if across the floor. I then picked up the kunai again and cut him once more. Blood was pouring into my mouth. When I looked over at the clocked again it was four PM. Wow, Damon was right time does go by fast

I focused more on the blood. It was getting harder and harder to swallow and suck it at the same time. That kept me busy. My throat began to hurt from the force being pushed against it.

Every ounce of my body was getting tired. It was only shear will power that kept me going. I needed to get this done. I had lost track of time when Damon thought, _'We're almost done. We're at ten hours left. Hang in there.'_ I nodded.

I looked at the clock. The sun was beaming and the third day. I would turn seventeen in less than ten hours.

_'Alright, there's five hours left..' _Damon thought. _'I need you to hurry because you're slowly down and there's still a hand full of blood inside of you. We're just barely going to make it. If you want to keep your power's and Kekkie what ever. Open your mind and deal with what ever you need to. It's only five hours.' _

I nodded and opened my mind. And then got lost in his blood to keep my mind clear.

Damon stopped after a long while and I stopped with him. I exhaled. In a nanosecond, his hands were around my neck and there was a snap. My body fell to the ground and I died. Before I died though, I heard Damon whisper, "Happy birthday, Kenkai."

I sucked Damon's blood at a quick pace because I wanted to get this pain over with. Damon seemed to follow my pace. But as soon as I started to relax, the pain went away. I was giving my blood willing to him. The pain was placed by pleasure. I moved closer to Damon, but he didn't notice. He was too engulfed in my blood to notice.

I needed to breathe after a while but Damon's message stopped me.

_'If you go to breathe, it'll stop the process and you'll die. Besides, blood carried oxygen.'_ He thought. I nodded looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. He was eyes were blood-shot and focused on his feeding.

I grew tired and started to slow down. Damon licked my wrist, while sucking at my pace. It gave me an adrenaline rush. It actually turned me on. Ugh; stupid hormones... We stayed like that for a long time. I looked at the clock and it was midnight. We had started at like six.

_'Sixty-six more hours to go...' _I thought to Damon.

_'Sixty-six more hours till your birthday and your death.' _Damon thought evilly.

I smiled into the bite as I continued. The pain came back and I winced. Damon's blood helped, though. It was... sweet yet spicy; like him. I couldn't really blame it either.

_'You taste sweet yet spicy.' _I thought trying to ignore the pain.

_'You taste delicious.' _Damon thought. _'Like... what do I taste like?' _

_'A mixture of things. Sweet, spicy, sizzling hot yet cold.' _Damon seemed to get a little into it.

I started getting a headache about two hours later. I whimpered and slowed down. Someone was trying to make me stop. Damon licked my wrist again, keeping at my pace. I picked up a little, but the compulsion was still there.

_'You have enough vampire blood in you to turn off your mind. You can't be compelled or talk to me. But I'm strong enough to send messages to you... just in case.' _Damon explained. I looked at him and nodded.

I closed my eyes and pretended there was a switch in my mind. I turned it off.

_'Very good. Now... since that's off, you're going to feel a lot of pain.'_ He explained.

And he was right. Every ounce in my body was screaming except for my mouth.

I moaned as I sucked his blood. I looked at the clock. It was already eight AM. Fifty-eight more hours of pain. He licked my wrist again and I spend up. I pushed his hand closer with my free wrist. Then an idea came. Damon could suck my blood with ease because he was a vampire. I knew how to make people bleed faster.

I moved my hand slowly to the table we were by and grabbed my pack. I grabbed a kunai out of there and brought it back up. I cut his wrist by my mouth. Blood poured faster.

_'Smart girl.' _Damon thought.

I nodded. This would speed up the process and hopefully we'll be done before the 72 hour mark. I looked at the clock ten AM. Only two hours passed.

_'Don't focus on the clock. Focus on the blood and it'll make it go faster.' _Damon thought. Of course he would know something like that.

My phone rang.

"Kenkai. I know you're there. Pick up the phone. Kenkai! We're worried sick about you!" Kuromiko's voicemail said.

I grabbed my phone off the table and texted her.

**Cnt come to the fone. Busy. Ttyl.**

And then I turned my phone off and slid if across the floor. I then picked up the kunai again and cut him once more. Blood was pouring into my mouth. When I looked over at the clocked again it was four PM. Wow, Damon was right time does go by fast

I focused more on the blood. It was getting harder and harder to swallow and suck it at the same time. That kept me busy. My throat began to hurt from the force being pushed against it.

Every ounce of my body was getting tired. It was only shear will power that kept me going. I needed to get this done. I had lost track of time when Damon thought, _'We're almost done. We're at ten hours left. Hang in there.'_ I nodded.

I looked at the clock. The sun was beaming and the third day. I would turn seventeen in less than ten hours.

_'Alright, there's five hours left..' _Damon thought. _'I need you to hurry because you're slowly down and there's still a hand full of blood inside of you. We're just barely going to make it. If you want to keep your power's and Kekkie what ever. Open your mind and deal with what ever you need to. It's only five hours.' _

I nodded and opened my mind. And then got lost in his blood to keep my mind clear.

Damon stopped after a long while and I stopped with him. I exhaled. In a nanosecond, his hands were around my neck and there was a snap. My body fell to the ground and I died. Before I died though, I heard Damon whisper, "Happy birthday, Kenkai."


	14. Happy Birthday

Damon's POV

I looked at the clock after I snapped Kenkai's neck. It had just turned to the midnight mark. Kenkai was born at midnight... I found that amusing... but not while her life was at stake. I picked her... well her corpse, and took her into the master bedroom.

I walked back out and decided to look at her phone. I bent down and turned it on. She had two new voicemails, three missed calls, and about ten text messages.

Melanie, Kuromiko, and two unknown callers called. I stared hard at the number but no one came to mind. I looked at her text messages. They were kids from school who had gotten her number, wishing her happy birthday and if she was alright. Then it was the voicemails.

The first one was from Melanie and Kuromiko wishing Kenkai happy birthday. The next one came from the unknown caller.

"Hello, Kenkai. I was just wishing you a happy birthday. I know it doesn't mean much after 17 years but I still love you and worry about you. Could you ever forgive me? Love you and Happy birthday, Mom."

"Aw," I said jokingly. "So touching." I was about to put the phone down when it rang again. "Kenkai's cell phone, Damon speaking, how may I help you?" I said.

"Cut the crap, Damon. Did it work?" It was Sintary.

"Well, hello to you too." I said smirking.

"Damon! I'm seriously! Did. It. Work?"

"I. Don't. Know." I said. "Kenkai hasn't waken up yet."

"Tsk! Then you must have just made it or missed it." She said.

"What happens if I barely missed it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never been through that kind of change!" Sintary hissed.

I heard a moan.

"Is there someone in your house?" I asked.

"Damon, that moan didn't come from my line. It came from yours." Sintary said slowly.

I dropped the phone and ran to the master bedroom.

"Kenkai?" I said her name just over a silent whisper. My voice was full of concern, shook and joy. Something that I usually don't carry.

There was a moan again. I walked over to her and looked at her. She moved her legs to a better position. I saw her eyes squeeze shut and slowly open.

"Damon...?" She moaned.

"Kenkai..." I said joyed.

She moved again and I hugged her.

"Damon..." She said softly but I didn't hear. "Damon..." Kenkai moaned louder. I could barely hear her. "Damon!" She moaned to her loudest she could at the moment. I got off her.

"Yes?" I asked with a lop-sided grin.

"I'm hungry..." She said. "And I missed you..." She lifted her head slightly to smile at me.

"I'll get you something to eat." I said.

She looked just like her mother... her mother! Sintary! I ran out the door and picked the phone back up. The line was dead.

"Crap!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kenkai asked.

"Nothing." I said turning around and setting her phone down. "Happy birthday Kenkai." I said and left to get her something to eat.

Damon's POV

I looked at the clock after I snapped Kenkai's neck. It had just turned to the midnight mark. Kenkai was born at midnight... I found that amusing... but not while her life was at stake. I picked her... well her corpse, and took her into the master bedroom.

I walked back out and decided to look at her phone. I bent down and turned it on. She had two new voicemails, three missed calls, and about ten text messages.

Melanie, Kuromiko, and two unknown callers called. I stared hard at the number but no one came to mind. I looked at her text messages. They were kids from school who had gotten her number, wishing her happy birthday and if she was alright. Then it was the voicemails.

The first one was from Melanie and Kuromiko wishing Kenkai happy birthday. The next one came from the unknown caller.

"Hello, Kenkai. I was just wishing you a happy birthday. I know it doesn't mean much after 17 years but I still love you and worry about you. Could you ever forgive me? Love you and Happy birthday, Mom."

"Aw," I said jokingly. "So touching." I was about to put the phone down when it rang again. "Kenkai's cell phone, Damon speaking, how may I help you?" I said.

"Cut the crap, Damon. Did it work?" It was Sintary.

"Well, hello to you too." I said smirking.

"Damon! I'm seriously! Did. It. Work?"

"I. Don't. Know." I said. "Kenkai hasn't waken up yet."

"Tsk! Then you must have just made it or missed it." She said.

"What happens if I barely missed it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never been through that kind of change!" Sintary hissed.

I heard a moan.

"Is there someone in your house?" I asked.

"Damon, that moan didn't come from my line. It came from yours." Sintary said slowly.

I dropped the phone and ran to the master bedroom.

"Kenkai?" I said her name just over a silent whisper. My voice was full of concern, shook and joy. Something that I usually don't carry.

There was a moan again. I walked over to her and looked at her. She moved her legs to a better position. I saw her eyes squeeze shut and slowly open.

"Damon...?" She moaned.

"Kenkai..." I said joyed.

She moved again and I hugged her.

"Damon..." She said softly but I didn't hear. "Damon..." Kenkai moaned louder. I could barely hear her. "Damon!" She moaned to her loudest she could at the moment. I got off her.

"Yes?" I asked with a lop-sided grin.

"I'm hungry..." She said. "And I missed you..." She lifted her head slightly to smile at me.

"I'll get you something to eat." I said.

She looked just like her mother... her mother! Sintary! I ran out the door and picked the phone back up. The line was dead.

"Crap!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kenkai asked.

"Nothing." I said turning around and setting her phone down. "Happy birthday Kenkai." I said and left to get her something to eat.


	15. Cruel Fate

Kenkai's POV

Damon came back with a red drink.

"Drink up." He said handing me it.

I drank it in one gulp.

"What is this? It's delicious!" I said full of energy.

"Blood." Damon said with a smirk. I smiled. "You look amazing." He was checking me out.

I looked at my hands. They were longer and my fingernails were longer.

"I got you this ring too. It'll keep you from burning into a crisp." Damon said handing me a ring. I immediately put it on.

"Thanks for caring." I said.

"Here's a mirror. Let me open the blinds so you can see better."

Damon gave me a double sided mirror and went open the blinds. The light shimmered down onto me. I looked into the mirror.

"Oh my god." I said as I looked at my reflection. "I look... older... so much." I was speechless.

"Look in the full body mirror." Damon suggested.

I smiled and sat up. I walked over to the full body mirror. My hair was thicker and longer and completely straight. My eyes were keener and a little narrowed. I looked perfect. Damon put his hands on my shoulder.

I noticed one glitch though. My skin was becoming a little see through...? I looked at my hands. Sure enough I was becoming see through. I looked down, I was magically in my clothes I came here in. I turned around and looked at Damon in fear.

"Damon... what's going on? Why am I disappearing?" I asked him.

He looked at me worriedly. "Because your body in calling you back..."

Then there was this high pitched sound. I put my hands to my ears and squat to the ground screaming in pain. Damon was by my side and pull me with him.

"Damon..." I said. Surprisingly after all the screaming and my hearing going bad, my voice was quiet. "Damon! Don't follow me in through the mirror. What till the lie lines are low again." I said. The sound increased and I screamed again.

Damon held me in his arms. I looked in the mirror. I was like the light, slowly fading yet shimmering.

"Damon. I don't want to leave you. I want to stay here with you." I cried. "You're the only one who can help me."

Damon just stared straight ahead. I couldn't read his expression at all. I knew I needed to do something. So, despite all my crying and screaming. I slowly got up to his height and kissed him. And then I was gone from that world.

I was in that dimension I was before... when the waves crashed on me.

_'Go on into your body. Your mirror is in your room and the blinds are closed. But you'll still pass through.' _A voice whispered.

I walked over to my body with my arms wrapped around my stomach and with tears streaming from my eyes. I just walked over to it and there was this bright light and I was standing in my room. It was exactly where I left it. Only with my door open.

I walked over to the door, locked it and walked over to my bed and laid down face first and began to cry.

I wanted to stay with Damon, where I was safe from insanity. How was I going to survive with out him?

Kenkai's POV

Damon came back with a red drink.

"Drink up." He said handing me it.

I drank it in one gulp.

"What is this? It's delicious!" I said full of energy.

"Blood." Damon said with a smirk. I smiled. "You look amazing." He was checking me out.

I looked at my hands. They were longer and my fingernails were longer.

"I got you this ring too. It'll keep you from burning into a crisp." Damon said handing me a ring. I immediately put it on.

"Thanks for caring." I said.

"Here's a mirror. Let me open the blinds so you can see better."

Damon gave me a double sided mirror and went open the blinds. The light shimmered down onto me. I looked into the mirror.

"Oh my god." I said as I looked at my reflection. "I look... older... so much." I was speechless.

"Look in the full body mirror." Damon suggested.

I smiled and sat up. I walked over to the full body mirror. My hair was thicker and longer and completely straight. My eyes were keener and a little narrowed. I looked perfect. Damon put his hands on my shoulder.

I noticed one glitch though. My skin was becoming a little see through...? I looked at my hands. Sure enough I was becoming see through. I looked down, I was magically in my clothes I came here in. I turned around and looked at Damon in fear.

"Damon... what's going on? Why am I disappearing?" I asked him.

He looked at me worriedly. "Because your body in calling you back..."

Then there was this high pitched sound. I put my hands to my ears and squat to the ground screaming in pain. Damon was by my side and pull me with him.

"Damon..." I said. Surprisingly after all the screaming and my hearing going bad, my voice was quiet. "Damon! Don't follow me in through the mirror. What till the lie lines are low again." I said. The sound increased and I screamed again.

Damon held me in his arms. I looked in the mirror. I was like the light, slowly fading yet shimmering.

"Damon. I don't want to leave you. I want to stay here with you." I cried. "You're the only one who can help me."

Damon just stared straight ahead. I couldn't read his expression at all. I knew I needed to do something. So, despite all my crying and screaming. I slowly got up to his height and kissed him. And then I was gone from that world.

I was in that dimension I was before... when the waves crashed on me.

_'Go on into your body. Your mirror is in your room and the blinds are closed. But you'll still pass through.' _A voice whispered.

I walked over to my body with my arms wrapped around my stomach and with tears streaming from my eyes. I just walked over to it and there was this bright light and I was standing in my room. It was exactly where I left it. Only with my door open.

I walked over to the door, locked it and walked over to my bed and laid down face first and began to cry.

I wanted to stay with Damon, where I was safe from insanity. How was I going to survive with out him?


	16. A Loving Father

I cried and cried and cried.

"I thought you guys NEVER TO GO IN THIS ROOM AGAIN!" Came a very angry voice.

Someone came in and gasped.

"Kenkai...?" "GO AWAY!" I cried. They didn't.

They came over and gently pulled me away from the pillow.

"Kenkai... what happened to you?" He asked.

I looked up into his eyes. It was Sasuke, my dad.

"Oh, Daddy..." I said throwing my arms around him.

He was shocked but he eventually put his arms around me.

"Now, what happened?" He asked again.

"Daddy, Sintary, I mean, mom's still alive!" It was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"What?" My dad asked confused and shocked. "She's a vampire. She can use compulsion and everything!"

"Here, you must be cold. Put my jacket on." He said handing me my jacket...?

I didn't protest. It would cover up the bite marks. Then I looked at him. He kind of resembled Damon in a way. Tall, dark, hansom and a totally badass. The site brought tears to my eyes.

"Where did you go? What happened to you?" He asked.

"Daddy, mirrors and sunlight are ways to take you to a different dimensions. There are also lie lines. You're suppose to go through the lie lines in certain areas. But what happened to me way that, I went through the mirror and ended only half of me into a different dimension. The other half, my body, stayed in this place... I think it's the lie lines." I explained.

"Mom must have went through the lie lines when they were low because she's whole. And when Orochimaru killed her, she called Damon to turn her into a vampire so she wouldn't die. She's alive and I saw her. Damon saved me too from Orochimaru."

I tried to blink back tears because the sound of his name brought tears to my eyes.

"When is Sintary coming home?" My dad asked slowly.

"I don't know. She wants to live and die with you. Until she can find a spell.. she's not coming back. At least, that's what it said in Damon's mind."

"Damon... as in Damon Salvatore?" He asked. I nodded.

"He kept me safe in the other dimension. He gave me everything I needed and more. I felt like... like he should have been in my life from the start. But everyone knows how that was... no one wanted him around..." I said sadly.

"No one but your mother." My father stated looking out to the blinds. "So, where is Damon?" He asked.

I looked down and some of my hair fell past my shoulders. I gulped, fighting the tears.

"He... his with mom... He couldn't come with me or the same fate would happen to him." I began to cry.

My father pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth. I could read his mind now. He was thinking of how he would do this to Sintary when she was crying. It was hard picturing my now, cold hearted mother crying.

"Daddy... I'm sorry I was such a hassle for everyone to handle. I just wanted to be normal. I didn't want to go to training because you always seemed disappointed in me. I don't get involved with everyone because they make it a big deal." I confessed.

"It's okay... No one really understood you. But, we can try if you let yourself open up to the light." He said with a warm smile.

I gave a lop-sided grin like Damon use to do and shook my head. "No thanks. I'd rather stay in the dark." I said.

He chuckled. "Okay."

I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Sasuke? Are you in here?" Came Uncle Itachi's voice.

"Door's open!" I called.

There was a long pause before the door open.

"Kenkai?" He asked staring at me.

"The one and only." I said keeping my grin.

Itachi came over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"We thought you went off and... well, went to civilization, got killed or got taken by Orochimaru." He said.

"Ha." I said. I practically did all three...

"Let's go and tell the family that your back." He suggested.

I looked out the window.

"Okay. I'll be down in a little bit. Just tell them that you have a surprise." I said with a smirk.

Uncle Itachi nodded and left.

"Are you going to be okay?" Father asked.

"Don't worry about me. Go downstairs with the family and help Itachi." I said.

"You sound just like your mother." Father said and then I heard the door close.

I looked at my hands. Sasuke hadn't asked about the ring. But when I looked at my hands, it wasn't there.

"No..." I blink in disbelief. "It must have fallen off..." Then I thought it through. My body didn't have a bikini on when I passed through. So it wouldn't have the ring. "Anything new I got... didn't come with me.. Which means... I can't go in sunlight anymore..." I looked up at the mirror.

Could I survive six months without the ring or Damon?

I cried and cried and cried.

"I thought you guys NEVER TO GO IN THIS ROOM AGAIN!" Came a very angry voice.

Someone came in and gasped.

"Kenkai...?" "GO AWAY!" I cried. They didn't.

They came over and gently pulled me away from the pillow.

"Kenkai... what happened to you?" He asked.

I looked up into his eyes. It was Sasuke, my dad.

"Oh, Daddy..." I said throwing my arms around him.

He was shocked but he eventually put his arms around me.

"Now, what happened?" He asked again.

"Daddy, Sintary, I mean, mom's still alive!" It was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"What?" My dad asked confused and shocked. "She's a vampire. She can use compulsion and everything!"

"Here, you must be cold. Put my jacket on." He said handing me my jacket...?

I didn't protest. It would cover up the bite marks. Then I looked at him. He kind of resembled Damon in a way. Tall, dark, hansom and a totally badass. The site brought tears to my eyes.

"Where did you go? What happened to you?" He asked.

"Daddy, mirrors and sunlight are ways to take you to a different dimensions. There are also lie lines. You're suppose to go through the lie lines in certain areas. But what happened to me way that, I went through the mirror and ended only half of me into a different dimension. The other half, my body, stayed in this place... I think it's the lie lines." I explained.

"Mom must have went through the lie lines when they were low because she's whole. And when Orochimaru killed her, she called Damon to turn her into a vampire so she wouldn't die. She's alive and I saw her. Damon saved me too from Orochimaru."

I tried to blink back tears because the sound of his name brought tears to my eyes.

"When is Sintary coming home?" My dad asked slowly.

"I don't know. She wants to live and die with you. Until she can find a spell.. she's not coming back. At least, that's what it said in Damon's mind."

"Damon... as in Damon Salvatore?" He asked. I nodded.

"He kept me safe in the other dimension. He gave me everything I needed and more. I felt like... like he should have been in my life from the start. But everyone knows how that was... no one wanted him around..." I said sadly.

"No one but your mother." My father stated looking out to the blinds. "So, where is Damon?" He asked.

I looked down and some of my hair fell past my shoulders. I gulped, fighting the tears.

"He... his with mom... He couldn't come with me or the same fate would happen to him." I began to cry.

My father pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth. I could read his mind now. He was thinking of how he would do this to Sintary when she was crying. It was hard picturing my now, cold hearted mother crying.

"Daddy... I'm sorry I was such a hassle for everyone to handle. I just wanted to be normal. I didn't want to go to training because you always seemed disappointed in me. I don't get involved with everyone because they make it a big deal." I confessed.

"It's okay... No one really understood you. But, we can try if you let yourself open up to the light." He said with a warm smile.

I gave a lop-sided grin like Damon use to do and shook my head. "No thanks. I'd rather stay in the dark." I said.

He chuckled. "Okay."

I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Sasuke? Are you in here?" Came Uncle Itachi's voice.

"Door's open!" I called.

There was a long pause before the door open.

"Kenkai?" He asked staring at me.

"The one and only." I said keeping my grin.

Itachi came over and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"We thought you went off and... well, went to civilization, got killed or got taken by Orochimaru." He said.

"Ha." I said. I practically did all three...

"Let's go and tell the family that your back." He suggested.

I looked out the window.

"Okay. I'll be down in a little bit. Just tell them that you have a surprise." I said with a smirk.

Uncle Itachi nodded and left.

"Are you going to be okay?" Father asked.

"Don't worry about me. Go downstairs with the family and help Itachi." I said.

"You sound just like your mother." Father said and then I heard the door close.

I looked at my hands. Sasuke hadn't asked about the ring. But when I looked at my hands, it wasn't there.

"No..." I blink in disbelief. "It must have fallen off..." Then I thought it through. My body didn't have a bikini on when I passed through. So it wouldn't have the ring. "Anything new I got... didn't come with me.. Which means... I can't go in sunlight anymore..." I looked up at the mirror.

Could I survive six months without the ring or Damon?


	17. Spells, Chants, and Charms

I waited until it was dusk before I left my room. I had my black sweater on that covered my hands except my fingernails. With my arms wrapped around near my stomach, I walked down the two flights of stairs to the rec room. All the family was gathered there.

_'I'm here...' _I thought to my father.

He saw me and nodded. He stood up and began to speak.

"Everyone knows what happened about a week ago..." He spoke. "Two miracles have accrued since then. Please welcome back, Kenkai." He said.

I walked into the lighting and they gasp. I pushed the hair behind my ears.

"Hey, everyone... sorry I gave you a scare... I'm safe and the person who took care of me also saved my mom, Sintary. She's alive." I explained.

Everyone just stared in shock.

"My mother is now a vampire and refuses to come home until she can find a spell that will turn her back into a human. She wants to live and die with you all. She cares that much about you."

When I was done talking, one by one, each person came up and hugged me until everyone had had a turn.

"Well," I said with a smirk. "It's my birthday today. Where's my cake and presents?" I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Everyone smiled and then went bonkers. Aunt Lauren, Aunt Dizzy and my Father, went to get the cake. Everyone else got the gifts. I was seated in the middle of the room, on this little stage thing. Everyone came back and we sang happy birthday.

"Here, open this one first. It'll explain the rest of the gifts." My father said handing me a huge present. I opened it up quickly. It was a two feet wide, two feet in length and three inches in height book.

"Spells, chants and charms volume one..." I read the golden print. Then I looked under it. "for Sorcerers..." I looked at them in shock. "So, my mother, was a sorcerer and that's her Kekkie Genkai?" I said. They all nodded. "Oh my god, that's so cool." Then I looked at my father. "And so does having Uchiha blood run through my veins." I said activating Sharingan. My father smiled.

My gifts were pretty sweet. I got several ingredients for the book and some pretty charms. Then I got this cool staff thing too! It was a little tikish but it was still awesome. After all the gifts were done, I moved the stuff into my room. I immediately set the book on my bed and filled to V. But what I was looking for wasn't under the correct letter.

I sighed and went back to the beginning.

Before you begin:

_'Well... that might help...'_ I thought as I read the page.

Note that this book is divided into three parts thus the three inches. The order it spells, chants and charms. Good luck and have a safe trip sorcerer.

Spells-2

Healing-75

Curses-150

Changing race-225

Reversing-300

Chants-375

Curses-450

Healing Curses-525

Healing Darkness-600

Luck-675

Charms-750

Fire-800

Water-850

Earth-900

Wind-950

Spirit-1000

-Healing-1050

Dangers-1200-1250

I looked at the contents. I decided to try 'Changing Races', first. It gave me each creature in alphabetical order. I went to V for Vampires. It just said to share blood with a vampire and then kill yourself with its blood inside you. Then next to it, it said the word, reverse. It was a highlighted in blue, like a link. I touched it and it flipped a few pages and landed in the reverse section. I read the title aloud, too shocked to read it in my head. "To reverse Vampirism..."

I waited until it was dusk before I left my room. I had my black sweater on that covered my hands except my fingernails. With my arms wrapped around near my stomach, I walked down the two flights of stairs to the rec room. All the family was gathered there.

_'I'm here...' _I thought to my father.

He saw me and nodded. He stood up and began to speak.

"Everyone knows what happened about a week ago..." He spoke. "Two miracles have accrued since then. Please welcome back, Kenkai." He said.

I walked into the lighting and they gasp. I pushed the hair behind my ears.

"Hey, everyone... sorry I gave you a scare... I'm safe and the person who took care of me also saved my mom, Sintary. She's alive." I explained.

Everyone just stared in shock.

"My mother is now a vampire and refuses to come home until she can find a spell that will turn her back into a human. She wants to live and die with you all. She cares that much about you."

When I was done talking, one by one, each person came up and hugged me until everyone had had a turn.

"Well," I said with a smirk. "It's my birthday today. Where's my cake and presents?" I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Everyone smiled and then went bonkers. Aunt Lauren, Aunt Dizzy and my Father, went to get the cake. Everyone else got the gifts. I was seated in the middle of the room, on this little stage thing. Everyone came back and we sang happy birthday.

"Here, open this one first. It'll explain the rest of the gifts." My father said handing me a huge present. I opened it up quickly. It was a two feet wide, two feet in length and three inches in height book.

"Spells, chants and charms volume one..." I read the golden print. Then I looked under it. "for Sorcerers..." I looked at them in shock. "So, my mother, was a sorcerer and that's her Kekkie Genkai?" I said. They all nodded. "Oh my god, that's so cool." Then I looked at my father. "And so does having Uchiha blood run through my veins." I said activating Sharingan. My father smiled.

My gifts were pretty sweet. I got several ingredients for the book and some pretty charms. Then I got this cool staff thing too! It was a little tikish but it was still awesome. After all the gifts were done, I moved the stuff into my room. I immediately set the book on my bed and filled to V. But what I was looking for wasn't under the correct letter.

I sighed and went back to the beginning.

Before you begin:

_'Well... that might help...'_ I thought as I read the page.

Note that this book is divided into three parts thus the three inches. The order it spells, chants and charms. Good luck and have a safe trip sorcerer.

Spells-2

Healing-75

Curses-150

Changing race-225

Reversing-300

Chants-375

Curses-450

Healing Curses-525

Healing Darkness-600

Luck-675

Charms-750

Fire-800

Water-850

Earth-900

Wind-950

Spirit-1000

-Healing-1050

Dangers-1200-1250

I looked at the contents. I decided to try 'Changing Races', first. It gave me each creature in alphabetical order. I went to V for Vampires. It just said to share blood with a vampire and then kill yourself with its blood inside you. Then next to it, it said the word, reverse. It was a highlighted in blue, like a link. I touched it and it flipped a few pages and landed in the reverse section. I read the title aloud, too shocked to read it in my head. "To reverse Vampirism..."


	18. How To Reverse Vampirism: Fire

How To Reverse Vampirism Volume I

I read through everything. I couldn't test it out on myself because it would kill me. I first started with the, what you'll need. Six charms; fire, water, air/wind, earth, spirit and healing. I got up from the book and went over to my gifts. I had gotten charms, but only the book would tell if they were right. I poured them out on my bed. Apparently, the charm had to be a certain shape. I looked at all the charms and saw if they fit or not. The fire charm I stuck in, bounced right out. The list became blue like a link again. I touched the fire one and it took me to the charms section.

Burning Darkness

This fire charm burns the darkness in anything. Living or dead or in between. This charm is perfect for Reversal Spells such as Vampirism. The Burning Darkness is found in volcanoes that are still active. You must be fire resistant or lava proofed. Please read the fire spells.

"Okay, so I need to go to an active volcano..." I said leaning over the book to grab my map of the jungle. "There's not an active volcano for at least twenty mile!" I shouted at it. "That's going to take me at least two days on foot. Unless..." I said as I got an idea. I flipped to the spells.

To begin with, you can basically say what you need in a spell format(such as below) and it will activate.

The Simple Transportation Spell:

From here to there take me _(insert place).

I smiled to myself. I stood off and got off my bed. "Time to test it out." I said. "From here to there, take me to the second nearest volcano." I said. I closed my eyes and when I was there, I was at the top of the mountain!

"Holy, sh-wah!" I said as I lost my balance and fell backwards.

I tumbled down a few hundred feet to the bottom. I was surprised I didn't break my neck. I rolled over and landed like a dog ready to attack. I looked at the mountain and swore. I began to climb up again. Each stone was slippery from the morning dew. This made the dirt and mud unstable and loose. I had to be extra careful on my way up. I had finally reached a big indentation and decided to rest.

That's when the dirt and mud decided to hate me. It used my weight and sent me flying down the mountain side with the rock underneath me. It was the kind of terror that usually excited me. I stood up like I was surfing(I had never actually surfed except with Damon). It was exciting till I saw people below. Their aura's were dark...

Vampires.

I swore under my breath. This can't be good, I needed a spell.

"Down is not the direction I want to go, send my back up to the show!" I spat out quickly.

The rock came to a hault and I went flying down with it.

"So much for a perfect form..." I mumbled as I laid flat.

I looked over the edge of the rock. There were only a few feet between me and the vampires. That was, if the vampires were still there. I felt my rock tip slightly. I turned my head slightly and saw three vampires.

"A Vampire Sorceress. Interesting combination." One said.

"Join us." The next one said bluntly.

"Uh..." I said all too familiar with this trick. They wanted the power to make themselves powerful.

"You don't have a choice, girly." The third one finally spoke. "So what's it gonna be?"

I felt my hair move slightly and felt the air shift. I smirked.

"What are going smiling about?" Vampire number one asked angered. "This isn't a game."

I dug my nails into the rock as I saw it again.

"Brace yourselves." I said.

They looked at each other in confusion. Then they turned angrily at me. I still smirked until I noticed nothing was happening. They took a step closer. One grabbed my leg and twisted it. I screamed in agony.

_'How can I still feel?' _I thought scared now.

"So the girly's still half human. Pity." The third vampire said as he grabbed my left arm and rain his sharp nails through Damon's leather jacket, indenting a mark in my bone. I screamed again, loud and clear I was in pain. I didn't care about anything except the fact that they ruined Damon's jacket. The one he had taken the time to slip on my body some how.

My eyes turned white again as I felt surges of energy try to come out from anywhere. But this time, I had control of it. I smiled and stood up.

_'I'm by fire... so why not use it.'_ I thought up a plan. _'Wind, come to me please...' _I thought to it.

I was hoping I had time like in the movies but in real life, you have to move quick. One of the guys came up and went to punch me. The wind blew heavily around him, waiting for my command.

I twirled my finger and then pointed at the volcano. The wind current carried the vampire and tossed him into the volcano.

"Who wants to play catch?" I asked mischievously.

The other two vampires looked at each other and jumped off.

"COWARDS!" I yelled after them.

I giggled mischievously and pointed down at the rock and then to the volcano.

"I need you once more." I told the wind. "Please lower me down to the lava so I can get the charm." I asked. The rock slowly moved toward the lava. The heat was intense so I took off Damon's jacket so it wouldn't get anymore ruined.

I skimmed the perimeter for the charm. I then looked in the lava and saw the vampire's outline. I shivered. It was all muck and burnt and eesh... I then noticed the charms were in the lava near it. I gulped and grabbed one. It wasn't so hot... that was strange.. but okay! I decided that I should get some more for now. Eesh... but they were all around the vampire's dead body... I shivered again and began to pick around it. I touched it on accident and screamed. I immediately pulled my hand back and backed up from it.

I grabbed the charms and Damon's jacket and pointed upward. I was breathing heavily from being scared to death by that thing when the rock lowered to the ground. I grabbed it all closely to me as I chanted. "From here to there, take me home."

I appeared in my room, just as there was a knock on the door. "Uh, one minute!" I yelled. I thought of a random spell. "What shouldn't be seen, be hidden." I chanted softly. There was this bright light and then everything seemed untouched...

I opened the door with a smile. It was Aunt Lauren.

"Yes?" I asked a little impatient.

"Dinner will be ready soon. We want you down there this time." She said. I noticed that I skipped breakfast and lunch.

"Ah, sure. I'll be down there soon." I said closing the door.

I turned back to my room. "What's unseen, be seen." I chanted. My room went back to normal.

I sat back down and pulled out a charm. I placed it in the slot and it fit! The thing closed up and it looked like a picture. I smiled and then went for dinner. I wasn't hungry in _that way_. I was feeling an urge; a hunger. I gulped. I ate anyway to keep my secret a secret.

I then hurried upstairs and locked my door. The hunger was eating me alive. I looked at the window. Someone appeared at the window.

"Hey, Kenkai, we need to talk." Came a deep male voice.

How To Reverse Vampirism Volume I

I read through everything. I couldn't test it out on myself because it would kill me. I first started with the, what you'll need. Six charms; fire, water, air/wind, earth, spirit and healing. I got up from the book and went over to my gifts. I had gotten charms, but only the book would tell if they were right. I poured them out on my bed. Apparently, the charm had to be a certain shape. I looked at all the charms and saw if they fit or not. The fire charm I stuck in, bounced right out. The list became blue like a link again. I touched the fire one and it took me to the charms section.

Burning Darkness

This fire charm burns the darkness in anything. Living or dead or in between. This charm is perfect for Reversal Spells such as Vampirism. The Burning Darkness is found in volcanoes that are still active. You must be fire resistant or lava proofed. Please read the fire spells.

"Okay, so I need to go to an active volcano..." I said leaning over the book to grab my map of the jungle. "There's not an active volcano for at least twenty mile!" I shouted at it. "That's going to take me at least two days on foot. Unless..." I said as I got an idea. I flipped to the spells.

To begin with, you can basically say what you need in a spell format(such as below) and it will activate.

The Simple Transportation Spell:

From here to there take me _(insert place).

I smiled to myself. I stood off and got off my bed. "Time to test it out." I said. "From here to there, take me to the second nearest volcano." I said. I closed my eyes and when I was there, I was at the top of the mountain!

"Holy, sh-wah!" I said as I lost my balance and fell backwards.

I tumbled down a few hundred feet to the bottom. I was surprised I didn't break my neck. I rolled over and landed like a dog ready to attack. I looked at the mountain and swore. I began to climb up again. Each stone was slippery from the morning dew. This made the dirt and mud unstable and loose. I had to be extra careful on my way up. I had finally reached a big indentation and decided to rest.

That's when the dirt and mud decided to hate me. It used my weight and sent me flying down the mountain side with the rock underneath me. It was the kind of terror that usually excited me. I stood up like I was surfing(I had never actually surfed except with Damon). It was exciting till I saw people below. Their aura's were dark...

Vampires.

I swore under my breath. This can't be good, I needed a spell.

"Down is not the direction I want to go, send my back up to the show!" I spat out quickly.

The rock came to a hault and I went flying down with it.

"So much for a perfect form..." I mumbled as I laid flat.

I looked over the edge of the rock. There were only a few feet between me and the vampires. That was, if the vampires were still there. I felt my rock tip slightly. I turned my head slightly and saw three vampires.

"A Vampire Sorceress. Interesting combination." One said.

"Join us." The next one said bluntly.

"Uh..." I said all too familiar with this trick. They wanted the power to make themselves powerful.

"You don't have a choice, girly." The third one finally spoke. "So what's it gonna be?"

I felt my hair move slightly and felt the air shift. I smirked.

"What are going smiling about?" Vampire number one asked angered. "This isn't a game."

I dug my nails into the rock as I saw it again.

"Brace yourselves." I said.

They looked at each other in confusion. Then they turned angrily at me. I still smirked until I noticed nothing was happening. They took a step closer. One grabbed my leg and twisted it. I screamed in agony.

_'How can I still feel?' _I thought scared now.

"So the girly's still half human. Pity." The third vampire said as he grabbed my left arm and rain his sharp nails through Damon's leather jacket, indenting a mark in my bone. I screamed again, loud and clear I was in pain. I didn't care about anything except the fact that they ruined Damon's jacket. The one he had taken the time to slip on my body some how.

My eyes turned white again as I felt surges of energy try to come out from anywhere. But this time, I had control of it. I smiled and stood up.

_'I'm by fire... so why not use it.'_ I thought up a plan. _'Wind, come to me please...' _I thought to it.

I was hoping I had time like in the movies but in real life, you have to move quick. One of the guys came up and went to punch me. The wind blew heavily around him, waiting for my command.

I twirled my finger and then pointed at the volcano. The wind current carried the vampire and tossed him into the volcano.

"Who wants to play catch?" I asked mischievously.

The other two vampires looked at each other and jumped off.

"COWARDS!" I yelled after them.

I giggled mischievously and pointed down at the rock and then to the volcano.

"I need you once more." I told the wind. "Please lower me down to the lava so I can get the charm." I asked. The rock slowly moved toward the lava. The heat was intense so I took off Damon's jacket so it wouldn't get anymore ruined.

I skimmed the perimeter for the charm. I then looked in the lava and saw the vampire's outline. I shivered. It was all muck and burnt and eesh... I then noticed the charms were in the lava near it. I gulped and grabbed one. It wasn't so hot... that was strange.. but okay! I decided that I should get some more for now. Eesh... but they were all around the vampire's dead body... I shivered again and began to pick around it. I touched it on accident and screamed. I immediately pulled my hand back and backed up from it.

I grabbed the charms and Damon's jacket and pointed upward. I was breathing heavily from being scared to death by that thing when the rock lowered to the ground. I grabbed it all closely to me as I chanted. "From here to there, take me home."

I appeared in my room, just as there was a knock on the door. "Uh, one minute!" I yelled. I thought of a random spell. "What shouldn't be seen, be hidden." I chanted softly. There was this bright light and then everything seemed untouched...

I opened the door with a smile. It was Aunt Lauren.

"Yes?" I asked a little impatient.

"Dinner will be ready soon. We want you down there this time." She said. I noticed that I skipped breakfast and lunch.

"Ah, sure. I'll be down there soon." I said closing the door.

I turned back to my room. "What's unseen, be seen." I chanted. My room went back to normal.

I sat back down and pulled out a charm. I placed it in the slot and it fit! The thing closed up and it looked like a picture. I smiled and then went for dinner. I wasn't hungry in _that way_. I was feeling an urge; a hunger. I gulped. I ate anyway to keep my secret a secret.

I then hurried upstairs and locked my door. The hunger was eating me alive. I looked at the window. Someone appeared at the window.

"Hey, Kenkai, we need to talk." Came a deep male voice.


	19. How To Reverse Vampirism: Water

"Hey, Kenkai, we need to talk." Came a deep, male voice.

I gulped. I searched the outline. It was a little too dark to get enough of the outline. But I did see the spiky hair and could only guess one person.

"Haruto!" I shouted in joy.

"Who'd you think?" He asked jumping in.

"Uh..." Scary creepy vampires out to get me? I wanted to say. "No one. Just scared me." I said shaking it off.

He chuckled and then got all serious. 'So dramatic.' I thought.

"Where did the mirror take you?" He asked.

I stared at him in horror. "What do you know?" I hissed.

"That you went through the mirrors and it took you some where." "Well..." I said as I looked at the door. "Trust me, no one's going to interfere." He said looking at me. "Okay, it took me to a different dimension and I became half and half. My body stayed behind in this weird realm, while my spirit went into a dimension." I explained.

"Then, I met this guy named Damon." "Damon Salvatore?" Haruto asked raising an eyebrow. I looked away and played with my fingers. "Yeah..." I mumbled. I looked at Haruto and he was shaking his head.

"You got turned into a vampire didn't you?" He said. My eyes widened. "It's not because he was toying with me. He cared enough about me to transfer his blood into me and save me from that snake." I said with a slight hiss.

"Mhm..." Haruto said. "So, now you're hungry and don't know what to do." I stared at him, bug eyed. "Man, you're good..." I mumbled.

He moved closer to me and put my neck into perfect position. "Drink. It'll keep you sane." He said so calm.

I gulped, tempted. "What if I can't control myself?" I asked unsure. "Bite your wrist. That way I could suck on it if you start to loose control." Haruto said. I looked at him. "Aren't you already part vampire?" I asked remembering he was Dizzy's son. He shook his head and laughed. "No. Amane got the vampire genes. I got the fox genes and somehow ended up with the shadow genes." He explained with a smirk. I smiled a little. "Okay then." I bit my wrist and had it handy for him. He arched his neck and I sank my teeth into him. He tasted wonderful. Those strong genes pumping in his veins made it more delicious. I felt something on my wrist but I ignored it. Until I realized that my blood was being drained from me. I then realized that I was feeding on my cousin. He wasn't a snack. He was my cousin, Haruto Uzumaki. I broke away and jumped back. I wiped the blood from my mouth. I breathe heavily as I realized what I had just down.

"Haruto. I'm so sorry." I said trying to control my voice.

"It's okay. Really." He said breathing heavily. "Now... kill me..." He said.

"What?" I shrieked. "Sh..." Haruto whispered. He began to cough. "Haruto! Are you okay?" I ran over to him in worry. "Kill me and I will be." He pleaded. "What's going on? What happened to you?" I asked worried. "I'll explain once... I'm able... to... speak... again..." He muttered. I could fell his heart slowly down. "Haruto!" I yelled. I looked around panicking. I then placed my hand on either side of his neck and twisted it quickly, causing it to snap.

I placed him on my bed and passed around nervously. I began chewing my long nails, knowing they'd come back. I suddenly heard someone trying to gasp and grab some air. I turned around and saw Haruto's chest raising. I rushed over to him. "Haruto?" I panicked. He crest my cheek. "I'm fine. I came back. Isn't that amazing?" He said as he laughed.

That sound... it was full of evil... I backed away. Haruto looked at me when he sat up. Then everything was back to normal. "What's wrong?" He asked. I blinked and shook my head. "I need to get going. ' have to be back before dinner." I said as I went back over to my book.

"Where ya headin'?" He asked. _'He even sounds different...'_ I noted. I imaged shields blocking my mind and their they were. "I need to get the water crystal next." I said as I flipped to the page and sat on the floor.

I touched on the next link. My hair blew slightly and I could smell the ocean; I could feel the breeze and feel the sand beneath my feet. I could hear the ocean waves crashing gently; could hear the waterfall cascading into a moving river. When I open my eyes, I'm at the page.

Cleansing darkness

This water charm is used to cleanse the darkness out of the PHYSICAL BODY. This does not effect the spirit; just the body. Cleansing Darkness can be found in cascading waterfalls that flow into a ravine.

I sighed and reached toward the map. All I saw was river symbols. Nothing telling me about a waterfall or a ravine. Then I slapped my forehead. "God, I'm stupid..." I mumble to myself.

I stand up and focus. "I cannot find what I must. Show me a holographic must!" I chanted. I looked all around and then Haruto coughed. I looked at the map. It was holographic and in 3D. I smiled as I studied the map.

"Hm. I never knew that Kikyo's river was a ravine." Haruto mumbled interested. I looked over at him. "Are you eavesdropping?" I asked annoyed. Haruto shrugged. "I want to help you and get your mother back. I miss my aunt for crying out loud. She had to be the best. Aside from my mom and Aunt Lauren..." He mumbled the last part.

"Fine. You can come. But you need to stay with me. I'm the sorcerer vampire here, remember." I said standing up again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said standing with me. I took a deep breath. "Hang on to me." I said. He grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and chanted. "From here to there, take US to the waterfall that starts Kikyo's ravine." I chanted. Something came up in my mind. 'SPELL TOO LONG.' It said.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "What?" Haruto asked. "It says the spell is too long!" I yelled frustrated. "Try shorting in. If it's suppose to be a chant, it's gotta be sort. If it's a spell, is got to be long. What you just said, is in the middle." Haruto explained. I stared at him. "Okay..." I thought for a moment.

I closed my eyes and tried again. "What I seek isn't here but in the clean depths of Kikyo's ravine. But the ravine itself isn't what I need. I need the waterfall that cascades the clean water into the depths of the ravine. I need to go to the waterfall. Please, take us from here to there." I said hoping it was long enough to be a spell. I felt the air shift a lot before I open my eyes. I looked around and saw we were at the top of it!

"This is amazing!" Haruto yelled astonished for once in his life.

I smiled. "See you at the bottom!" I yelled as I took a rock and skidded to the bottom. I then tumbled into the water. Being pushed under by the waterfall. I smiled as I swam up to the top. Damon's jacket was still torn and now it was soaked. I was too, but hell, I didn't care! I always loved the water.

I saw something sparkle in the distance. I swam to it and got up. There was a small cave and it was glowing now. I covered my eyes by the glow. I then looked around, realizing we came out before it got dark. Thank god it was very cloudy out. I sighed, relived. I then went up to the crystals. They were so gorgeous, so blue... so true. I reached out and slid my fingers over them. They sparkled even though there was no sun out. I pulled Damon jacket out and started to carefully pluck some out.

I went back up when I was done and saw Haruto having a blast.

"Come on! It's time to go. It's almost dinner." I said with a smile.

Haruto smiled and nodded. He then grabbed onto my hand again as I chanted, "From here to there, take us back home." The air shifted and we were home just as the door knocked.

I answered it. "Yes?" I asked.

"Dinner's ready." Aunt Lauren said. I nodded and opened the door. I left Damon's jacket there. So now I was just wearing a ripped tank top and loose shorts. I have no idea how they got loose but I couldn't tighten.

Oh, well.

"Hey, Kenkai, we need to talk." Came a deep, male voice.

I gulped. I searched the outline. It was a little too dark to get enough of the outline. But I did see the spiky hair and could only guess one person.

"Haruto!" I shouted in joy.

"Who'd you think?" He asked jumping in.

"Uh..." Scary creepy vampires out to get me? I wanted to say. "No one. Just scared me." I said shaking it off.

He chuckled and then got all serious. 'So dramatic.' I thought.

"Where did the mirror take you?" He asked.

I stared at him in horror. "What do you know?" I hissed.

"That you went through the mirrors and it took you some where." "Well..." I said as I looked at the door. "Trust me, no one's going to interfere." He said looking at me. "Okay, it took me to a different dimension and I became half and half. My body stayed behind in this weird realm, while my spirit went into a dimension." I explained.

"Then, I met this guy named Damon." "Damon Salvatore?" Haruto asked raising an eyebrow. I looked away and played with my fingers. "Yeah..." I mumbled. I looked at Haruto and he was shaking his head.

"You got turned into a vampire didn't you?" He said. My eyes widened. "It's not because he was toying with me. He cared enough about me to transfer his blood into me and save me from that snake." I said with a slight hiss.

"Mhm..." Haruto said. "So, now you're hungry and don't know what to do." I stared at him, bug eyed. "Man, you're good..." I mumbled.

He moved closer to me and put my neck into perfect position. "Drink. It'll keep you sane." He said so calm.

I gulped, tempted. "What if I can't control myself?" I asked unsure. "Bite your wrist. That way I could suck on it if you start to loose control." Haruto said. I looked at him. "Aren't you already part vampire?" I asked remembering he was Dizzy's son. He shook his head and laughed. "No. Amane got the vampire genes. I got the fox genes and somehow ended up with the shadow genes." He explained with a smirk. I smiled a little. "Okay then." I bit my wrist and had it handy for him. He arched his neck and I sank my teeth into him. He tasted wonderful. Those strong genes pumping in his veins made it more delicious. I felt something on my wrist but I ignored it. Until I realized that my blood was being drained from me. I then realized that I was feeding on my cousin. He wasn't a snack. He was my cousin, Haruto Uzumaki. I broke away and jumped back. I wiped the blood from my mouth. I breathe heavily as I realized what I had just down.

"Haruto. I'm so sorry." I said trying to control my voice.

"It's okay. Really." He said breathing heavily. "Now... kill me..." He said.

"What?" I shrieked. "Sh..." Haruto whispered. He began to cough. "Haruto! Are you okay?" I ran over to him in worry. "Kill me and I will be." He pleaded. "What's going on? What happened to you?" I asked worried. "I'll explain once... I'm able... to... speak... again..." He muttered. I could fell his heart slowly down. "Haruto!" I yelled. I looked around panicking. I then placed my hand on either side of his neck and twisted it quickly, causing it to snap.

I placed him on my bed and passed around nervously. I began chewing my long nails, knowing they'd come back. I suddenly heard someone trying to gasp and grab some air. I turned around and saw Haruto's chest raising. I rushed over to him. "Haruto?" I panicked. He crest my cheek. "I'm fine. I came back. Isn't that amazing?" He said as he laughed.

That sound... it was full of evil... I backed away. Haruto looked at me when he sat up. Then everything was back to normal. "What's wrong?" He asked. I blinked and shook my head. "I need to get going. ' have to be back before dinner." I said as I went back over to my book.

"Where ya headin'?" He asked. _'He even sounds different...'_ I noted. I imaged shields blocking my mind and their they were. "I need to get the water crystal next." I said as I flipped to the page and sat on the floor.

I touched on the next link. My hair blew slightly and I could smell the ocean; I could feel the breeze and feel the sand beneath my feet. I could hear the ocean waves crashing gently; could hear the waterfall cascading into a moving river. When I open my eyes, I'm at the page.

Cleansing darkness

This water charm is used to cleanse the darkness out of the PHYSICAL BODY. This does not effect the spirit; just the body. Cleansing Darkness can be found in cascading waterfalls that flow into a ravine.

I sighed and reached toward the map. All I saw was river symbols. Nothing telling me about a waterfall or a ravine. Then I slapped my forehead. "God, I'm stupid..." I mumble to myself.

I stand up and focus. "I cannot find what I must. Show me a holographic must!" I chanted. I looked all around and then Haruto coughed. I looked at the map. It was holographic and in 3D. I smiled as I studied the map.

"Hm. I never knew that Kikyo's river was a ravine." Haruto mumbled interested. I looked over at him. "Are you eavesdropping?" I asked annoyed. Haruto shrugged. "I want to help you and get your mother back. I miss my aunt for crying out loud. She had to be the best. Aside from my mom and Aunt Lauren..." He mumbled the last part.

"Fine. You can come. But you need to stay with me. I'm the sorcerer vampire here, remember." I said standing up again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said standing with me. I took a deep breath. "Hang on to me." I said. He grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and chanted. "From here to there, take US to the waterfall that starts Kikyo's ravine." I chanted. Something came up in my mind. 'SPELL TOO LONG.' It said.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "What?" Haruto asked. "It says the spell is too long!" I yelled frustrated. "Try shorting in. If it's suppose to be a chant, it's gotta be sort. If it's a spell, is got to be long. What you just said, is in the middle." Haruto explained. I stared at him. "Okay..." I thought for a moment.

I closed my eyes and tried again. "What I seek isn't here but in the clean depths of Kikyo's ravine. But the ravine itself isn't what I need. I need the waterfall that cascades the clean water into the depths of the ravine. I need to go to the waterfall. Please, take us from here to there." I said hoping it was long enough to be a spell. I felt the air shift a lot before I open my eyes. I looked around and saw we were at the top of it!

"This is amazing!" Haruto yelled astonished for once in his life.

I smiled. "See you at the bottom!" I yelled as I took a rock and skidded to the bottom. I then tumbled into the water. Being pushed under by the waterfall. I smiled as I swam up to the top. Damon's jacket was still torn and now it was soaked. I was too, but hell, I didn't care! I always loved the water.

I saw something sparkle in the distance. I swam to it and got up. There was a small cave and it was glowing now. I covered my eyes by the glow. I then looked around, realizing we came out before it got dark. Thank god it was very cloudy out. I sighed, relived. I then went up to the crystals. They were so gorgeous, so blue... so true. I reached out and slid my fingers over them. They sparkled even though there was no sun out. I pulled Damon jacket out and started to carefully pluck some out.

I went back up when I was done and saw Haruto having a blast.

"Come on! It's time to go. It's almost dinner." I said with a smile.

Haruto smiled and nodded. He then grabbed onto my hand again as I chanted, "From here to there, take us back home." The air shifted and we were home just as the door knocked.

I answered it. "Yes?" I asked.

"Dinner's ready." Aunt Lauren said. I nodded and opened the door. I left Damon's jacket there. So now I was just wearing a ripped tank top and loose shorts. I have no idea how they got loose but I couldn't tighten.

Oh, well.


	20. How To Reverse Vampirism: Air Wind

Haruto and I went to dinner, ate and then hurried up to my room again.

"Okay, what do you know about vampires?" I asked Haruto once we were in my room.

"From what Damon told me, the best source of blood comes from a human itself. But we can steal it from blood banks." Haruto said.

"Okay... but can't we hunt animals instead? Like they do in the books?" I asked. Haruto shook his head and laughed. "Of course. But do you want to be strong?" He asked. I played with the edge of what was left of my t-shirt. "Well... the thing is... I don't think I'm a full vampire." I admitted thinking about what the vampires said. Haruto cocked his head to the side, interested yet confused. "Well, I was fighting these vampires when one broke my leg. Even though it held in a few seconds, I could still feel the pain like I would if I was human. The vampires said, that it was a pity to be a 'half vampire.'" I explained. Haruto rubbed his chin. "Maybe Veana will know." He shrugged. "No. You can't tell Veana. If you even go near her, she'll be able to tell." I said.

Haruto was about to go out the window. "Relax. I already have someone else in mind. Don't leave the room to go hunting until I come back. For blood or charms." And then he jumped off. I could sense the sun raising so I ran over to the closed the drapes.

I sighed and laid on my bed. I was tired, yet I was not. I was in pain, yet there was nothing there. I sighed again. "Maybe I truly am a half breed." I muttered.

I woke up to a very loud banging on the door.

"Kenkai?" Came a worried voice. "Are you okay?"

I looked behind me, at the door, groggily. I hissed slightly, then I registered the voice and the aura. I unlocked the door with my mind and let him it.

"Kenkai, are you okay?" My father asked in a gentler voice. I nodded and placed my head back in the pillow. "You've been asleep for almost a month. Are you sure everything's alright?"

I jerked back up and looked at him. "A MONTH!" I yelled.

"Sh. Sh. Sh... Calm down." He said coming over to my side. "Yes, you've been asleep for about 3 and a half weeks now. Have you been using your magic lately?"

I nodded, wearily. "Yes... I used it three weeks ago... to try and collect a fire charm and a water charm I didn't have." I explained. "I fell down a mountain, climbed back up only to surf back down the mountain and get attacked. I levitated the rock and tossed one of the... animals into the volcanoes with wind. The others fled. I then asked wind to take me into the lava and get the charm. I used the transportation spell to get there and back." I explained the first part. "Then, I went to Kikyo's ravine and went to the waterfall using the transportation spell. That's all I used basically that day." I exhaled.

My father was silent for a moment. "That will do it to you." He said. I nodded. "Well, get some more sleep. You'll be up again in about two months time." He said. But me, I was already passed out.

~Two Months Later~

I woke up to banging on my window this time. "Ugh..." I muttered as I got up slowly. I looked around and made sure no one was watching and that there was no sun.

"Tsk. Haruto. Why did you drag me into this. You know that I was busy at school!" Came a familiar voice.

"Melanie?" I asked as I opened the blinds.

There stood Haruto and a junglish form of Melanie. I opened the windows.

"Melanie... what are you doing here?" I asked wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

The girl gasped and grabbed my shirt. That sure woke me up.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Because I saw you at school for like a day or something..." I muttered. She looked at me funny. "Kenkai?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow... Last time I saw you was before I left for school.. and then, wait! I saw you AT school!" She said remembering. "Wait, what's going on? Melanie never lived here." I said confused. "She didn't. But Kiyomi does!" Haruto said smiling.

I took a step back and looked at Kiyomi. I never really got to know her or see what she looked like but now that I look at her, she looks like a more maturer, wilder version of Melanie. She had that dark hair that belongs to Itachi, but a little curled like Lauren's. She definitely has the purple eyes that her twin, Emi, also possesses.

"But, wait," I said confused. "Why were you at the school and posing to be a... sophomore when you should be... graduated!"

Kiyomi shook her head and laughed. "Because when Aunt Sintary told me and Amane that you had crossed over, she gave us a mission. We had to pose as sophomores, become your friends, and keep you as far away from Damon as possible." She explained.

"But, wait..." I said and took another step backwards. "Why did she want me to stay away from Damon so badly?" Kiyomi shrugged. "Dunno. She said, and I quote, 'I don't need a vampire dating my daughter. I know that he'll protect her, but I don't want her to become a vampire. She'll be unstable without him there to guide her.' Again, her words, not mine." "He saved my life!" I shrieked baffled. "Wait, what?" Kiyomi asked confused. "He saved your life..." She narrowed her eyes and I saw Sharingan activated. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "You're a vampire!" She said threw her hand. She moved it partly. "Oh my god, I can't believe you let him turn you!" She shrieked. "Shut up!" I whispered harshly. "Someone will hear you!" I said looking around. "Oh, so no one knows you're a VAMPIRE!" She yelled. I grounded my teeth and tried to control my anger. "Kiyomi, please, calm your voice." Haruto said trying to sound like his normal self. She looked at him too. "Oh, so you change him too. That's just great, Kenkai. So now there's THREE members of the family that are VAMPIRES!" She laughed coldly. "And there's about to be a fourth." I said through my teeth as I jumped out of the window, quick as an eagle.

I tackled her down the house to the jungle floor. "Get off me!" She yelled trying to push me away. I sat on her torso as I grabbed both her arms and pushed them aside. I bared my fangs at her to scare her and get an adrenaline rush going. It worked and I buried my teeth into her neck. Her blood was better then Haruto's. So sweet and fresh. After I was done I had blood all over my face as she whimpered in fright. I removed my hands from her wrists as I sat upon her. I took one finger and circled my lips. I got some blood and licked my fingers in front of her. I then bite my wrist where I had bit it for Haruto. I put it in her face, near her lips.

"Drink if you want to live." I said.

She just whimpered. I sighed annoyed and placed my wrist to her mouth. I felt her suck the blood and I moaned. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Totally wrong. But hey, I'm a vampire. When she was finished, she slowly closed her eyes, tired and exhausted. I took my chance and snapped her name. I then wiped my face and began to drag her back up to my room.

"You didn't save any for me?" Haruto asked as I got to my window.

I stared at him annoyed. "Just help me get her in here." I said setting her half way up there. Haruto grabbed her and I saw something sparkle.

After we set her on the bed, I looked at her belt. She had about five Air Charms. I gasped as I went over and took just one charm. I then sat down and clicked on the Air(Wind) link.

Exhaling darkness

This AIR charm is used to be able to breath in clean, pure air and exhale the dark, tainted air. Found mostly on wind users.

I stared at it. "Well that was short." I muttered. I then turned back to the page. "Alright, so I just place this there and... ta da!" I said as it fit.

"Oi..." I heard Kiyomi mutter. I got up with a smile. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

Her eyes widened in fear and she tensed. "What the hell have you done?" She shrieked. I sighed and covered her mouth. "I got angry, lost my temper and attacked you." I said sitting on her stomach. "So know I'm a vampire because of you!" I thought about it. "Yeah, pretty much." I said. "But... I can change you back." I said. "Then do it!" She yelled.

I sighed. "I need the Earth charm, the Spirit and Healing charm too. Plus this is for my mom as well, so I'll need another one of your air charms." I said pointing to the ones on her belt. She sighed. "Here take it. I know where to get the Earth charms too." She said.

I nodded. "I'll make it cloudy tomorrow so we can go out." I said.

They nodded. And then we went hunting.

Haruto and I went to dinner, ate and then hurried up to my room again.

"Okay, what do you know about vampires?" I asked Haruto once we were in my room.

"From what Damon told me, the best source of blood comes from a human itself. But we can steal it from blood banks." Haruto said.

"Okay... but can't we hunt animals instead? Like they do in the books?" I asked. Haruto shook his head and laughed. "Of course. But do you want to be strong?" He asked. I played with the edge of what was left of my t-shirt. "Well... the thing is... I don't think I'm a full vampire." I admitted thinking about what the vampires said. Haruto cocked his head to the side, interested yet confused. "Well, I was fighting these vampires when one broke my leg. Even though it held in a few seconds, I could still feel the pain like I would if I was human. The vampires said, that it was a pity to be a 'half vampire.'" I explained. Haruto rubbed his chin. "Maybe Veana will know." He shrugged. "No. You can't tell Veana. If you even go near her, she'll be able to tell." I said.

Haruto was about to go out the window. "Relax. I already have someone else in mind. Don't leave the room to go hunting until I come back. For blood or charms." And then he jumped off. I could sense the sun raising so I ran over to the closed the drapes.

I sighed and laid on my bed. I was tired, yet I was not. I was in pain, yet there was nothing there. I sighed again. "Maybe I truly am a half breed." I muttered.

I woke up to a very loud banging on the door.

"Kenkai?" Came a worried voice. "Are you okay?"

I looked behind me, at the door, groggily. I hissed slightly, then I registered the voice and the aura. I unlocked the door with my mind and let him it.

"Kenkai, are you okay?" My father asked in a gentler voice. I nodded and placed my head back in the pillow. "You've been asleep for almost a month. Are you sure everything's alright?"

I jerked back up and looked at him. "A MONTH!" I yelled.

"Sh. Sh. Sh... Calm down." He said coming over to my side. "Yes, you've been asleep for about 3 and a half weeks now. Have you been using your magic lately?"

I nodded, wearily. "Yes... I used it three weeks ago... to try and collect a fire charm and a water charm I didn't have." I explained. "I fell down a mountain, climbed back up only to surf back down the mountain and get attacked. I levitated the rock and tossed one of the... animals into the volcanoes with wind. The others fled. I then asked wind to take me into the lava and get the charm. I used the transportation spell to get there and back." I explained the first part. "Then, I went to Kikyo's ravine and went to the waterfall using the transportation spell. That's all I used basically that day." I exhaled.

My father was silent for a moment. "That will do it to you." He said. I nodded. "Well, get some more sleep. You'll be up again in about two months time." He said. But me, I was already passed out.

~Two Months Later~

I woke up to banging on my window this time. "Ugh..." I muttered as I got up slowly. I looked around and made sure no one was watching and that there was no sun.

"Tsk. Haruto. Why did you drag me into this. You know that I was busy at school!" Came a familiar voice.

"Melanie?" I asked as I opened the blinds.

There stood Haruto and a junglish form of Melanie. I opened the windows.

"Melanie... what are you doing here?" I asked wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

The girl gasped and grabbed my shirt. That sure woke me up.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Because I saw you at school for like a day or something..." I muttered. She looked at me funny. "Kenkai?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow... Last time I saw you was before I left for school.. and then, wait! I saw you AT school!" She said remembering. "Wait, what's going on? Melanie never lived here." I said confused. "She didn't. But Kiyomi does!" Haruto said smiling.

I took a step back and looked at Kiyomi. I never really got to know her or see what she looked like but now that I look at her, she looks like a more maturer, wilder version of Melanie. She had that dark hair that belongs to Itachi, but a little curled like Lauren's. She definitely has the purple eyes that her twin, Emi, also possesses.

"But, wait," I said confused. "Why were you at the school and posing to be a... sophomore when you should be... graduated!"

Kiyomi shook her head and laughed. "Because when Aunt Sintary told me and Amane that you had crossed over, she gave us a mission. We had to pose as sophomores, become your friends, and keep you as far away from Damon as possible." She explained.

"But, wait..." I said and took another step backwards. "Why did she want me to stay away from Damon so badly?" Kiyomi shrugged. "Dunno. She said, and I quote, 'I don't need a vampire dating my daughter. I know that he'll protect her, but I don't want her to become a vampire. She'll be unstable without him there to guide her.' Again, her words, not mine." "He saved my life!" I shrieked baffled. "Wait, what?" Kiyomi asked confused. "He saved your life..." She narrowed her eyes and I saw Sharingan activated. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "You're a vampire!" She said threw her hand. She moved it partly. "Oh my god, I can't believe you let him turn you!" She shrieked. "Shut up!" I whispered harshly. "Someone will hear you!" I said looking around. "Oh, so no one knows you're a VAMPIRE!" She yelled. I grounded my teeth and tried to control my anger. "Kiyomi, please, calm your voice." Haruto said trying to sound like his normal self. She looked at him too. "Oh, so you change him too. That's just great, Kenkai. So now there's THREE members of the family that are VAMPIRES!" She laughed coldly. "And there's about to be a fourth." I said through my teeth as I jumped out of the window, quick as an eagle.

I tackled her down the house to the jungle floor. "Get off me!" She yelled trying to push me away. I sat on her torso as I grabbed both her arms and pushed them aside. I bared my fangs at her to scare her and get an adrenaline rush going. It worked and I buried my teeth into her neck. Her blood was better then Haruto's. So sweet and fresh. After I was done I had blood all over my face as she whimpered in fright. I removed my hands from her wrists as I sat upon her. I took one finger and circled my lips. I got some blood and licked my fingers in front of her. I then bite my wrist where I had bit it for Haruto. I put it in her face, near her lips.

"Drink if you want to live." I said.

She just whimpered. I sighed annoyed and placed my wrist to her mouth. I felt her suck the blood and I moaned. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Totally wrong. But hey, I'm a vampire. When she was finished, she slowly closed her eyes, tired and exhausted. I took my chance and snapped her name. I then wiped my face and began to drag her back up to my room.

"You didn't save any for me?" Haruto asked as I got to my window.

I stared at him annoyed. "Just help me get her in here." I said setting her half way up there. Haruto grabbed her and I saw something sparkle.

After we set her on the bed, I looked at her belt. She had about five Air Charms. I gasped as I went over and took just one charm. I then sat down and clicked on the Air(Wind) link.

Exhaling darkness

This AIR charm is used to be able to breath in clean, pure air and exhale the dark, tainted air. Found mostly on wind users.

I stared at it. "Well that was short." I muttered. I then turned back to the page. "Alright, so I just place this there and... ta da!" I said as it fit.

"Oi..." I heard Kiyomi mutter. I got up with a smile. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

Her eyes widened in fear and she tensed. "What the hell have you done?" She shrieked. I sighed and covered her mouth. "I got angry, lost my temper and attacked you." I said sitting on her stomach. "So know I'm a vampire because of you!" I thought about it. "Yeah, pretty much." I said. "But... I can change you back." I said. "Then do it!" She yelled.

I sighed. "I need the Earth charm, the Spirit and Healing charm too. Plus this is for my mom as well, so I'll need another one of your air charms." I said pointing to the ones on her belt. She sighed. "Here take it. I know where to get the Earth charms too." She said.

I nodded. "I'll make it cloudy tomorrow so we can go out." I said.

They nodded. And then we went hunting.


	21. How TO Reverse Vampirism: Earth

We woke up to another rainy day. I smiled to myself and got out of bed. "Come on, let's go already! The quicker we get these charms together, the quicker I get changed back!" Kiyomi yelled. I sighed and looked at the book.

Dark soil

This Earth charm brings the darkness to the surface and eliminates it. It is found in deserted mines.

"Alright let's get moving!" Kiyomi yelled. "I want to be turned back quickly!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "We need to find a mine." I said.

"A mine? That's all the way into the village." Kiyomi complained.

"Shut it, Kiyomi. We're going to have to go into there and get what we need and get out. If someone notices us, we're doomed." Haruto said.

I nodded. "Alright, who's in?" I asked.

"We all are idiot." Kiyomi said crossing her arms.

I sighed and grabbed my headband we all carried. We put them on and started out. We moved quietly, yet quickly through the forest. We stayed hidden. Kiyomi and Haruto knew the area the best and led the way. It was easy not to be seen and yet still be quiet.

I heard something and hid instantly. We were so close to the village it was no wonder they had scouts around here. I pressed my back against the tree I was hiding against hoping the shadows would cover me.

I felt something prick me and thought it was just a weed from around here, I would be use to it. But my vision started to blur and my body felt woozy. I collapsed to the ground unconscious.

I woke up in a dark, eerie, wet area. I looked around slowly. My hair was tied back, I noticed and it hurt badly. My arms were above my head and it felt like they were pulled from their sockets. I looked at my clothes and noticed they were practically torn. I moaned un pain again.

"You're up." Came a voice. It sounded husky and very hissy.

"Oi... what of it?" I snapped still in pain.

"You might want to take it easy. That poison hasn't left you system yet." Another voice said.

I looked up slightly. I spotted the Earth Charm and something else. It looked like another charm actually. There way a man with silver hair, didn't look any older then maybe 20? Then, there was a man, differently older then 20, with long black hair, white skin, golden brown slits and a pink tongue that kept flicking out.

"So, you're Orochimaru." I said staring at him.

He smirked. "Very clever. You do know your Bingo book I assume." He said

"No. I just read your mind. It's actually very confusing and jumbled and what not but still, it's not a pretty place to be." I said simply. They stared at me. "And you're Kabuto." I said.

"You read my mind too?" He asked dully.

"No, I actually know who you are." I said.

They stared at me more. I felt very uneasy and looked around. I had a new plan.

"So... where are we?" I asked looking around quickly.

"In a mine." Kabuto said.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot like you guys seem to be." I said.

"What did you say?" Orochimaru hissed.

I stared at him boredly.

"I'm a vampire. Remember? You attacked me before I got changed. And these aren't vampire proof." I said pulling on the chains a little and they easily move.

They looked at each other and then at me. I pulled on the chains more and they rushed to get their things. I tried using my compulsion to get them to stop. That didn't work, so now there was a spell.

"Need more time, here's a saying, looking at the clock slows time." I chanted.

I found a clock and time slowed down. I continued to stare at it as I broke the chains. I ran toward the charms and starting pulling some out into the bag I brought. Time started to speed up once I stopped looking at the clock. I grabbed a charm that Kabuto had on his desk and ran like hell. I was quicker then them because I was a vampire.

I ran up the stairs and looked around. I was in the middle of the village. It was dark and pouring; I could only hope that would cover me. I ran through the crowds, people yelling, "SAVAGE!" because I looked like my mother.

So people tried to grab me, but I dodged them. I jumped onto a building because they were slowing me down. Orochimaru and Kabuto where chasing me and I needed to get out of there immediately. I jumped down and ran into the jungle.

I was hit by the fresh smell of wet greens. It was a musky smell, but it was the smell of freedom and home. I also was hit b Kiyomi.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

"Ow..." I said holding my head and the bag.

"You got the charm?" Haruto asked.

"Charms?" I asked looking up at him. "Charms, oh, we gotta go!" I said jumping back up as I started running.

They followed.

"So, who'd you bump into this time? More vampires?" Kiyomi asked rolling her eyes.

"No. Orochimaru." I said smiling innocently.

They stopped abruptly and grabbed each of my arms pulling me back.

"YOU DID WHAT?" They yelled.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto. You know... the one that tried to kill my mom." I said

Haruto sighed. "That's exactly what my father does when mom catches him doing something." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay.. were are they now?" He asked.

"I dunno. I lost them and then bumped into you guys." I said simply.

Kiyomi grabbed my shirt. "WELL DO YOU HAVE THE CHARMS OR NOT?" She said angered.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, Kiyomi. You're going to go on a frenzy if you keep this up." I said calmly. "chillax."

"YOU WHAT ME TO CHILL-AX? HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN A POWERFUL S-RANK NINJA IF ON ARE TAIL!" Kiyomi yelled.

"You're Itachi daughter remember? You're suppose to be calm, smart, strong and a little distant." I said.

"And you're Sasuke's daughter." Haruto said.

"you tried to run away from that fact, Kenkai." Kiyomi said smirking.

"Hey, I tried to run away from this whole family don't you forget." I said.

"Anyway, do you have the charms or not?" Haruto asked smiling a little.

"Yep. And I grabbed another charm. Dunno what one if is though." I said

"Alright, let's go back before Orochimaru finds us, our parents find out we were out during the rain, and the sun comes out." Haruto nodded.

Kiyomi and I both nodded as well and we went back home.

We woke up to another rainy day. I smiled to myself and got out of bed. "Come on, let's go already! The quicker we get these charms together, the quicker I get changed back!" Kiyomi yelled. I sighed and looked at the book.

Dark soil

This Earth charm brings the darkness to the surface and eliminates it. It is found in deserted mines.

"Alright let's get moving!" Kiyomi yelled. "I want to be turned back quickly!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "We need to find a mine." I said.

"A mine? That's all the way into the village." Kiyomi complained.

"Shut it, Kiyomi. We're going to have to go into there and get what we need and get out. If someone notices us, we're doomed." Haruto said.

I nodded. "Alright, who's in?" I asked.

"We all are idiot." Kiyomi said crossing her arms.

I sighed and grabbed my headband we all carried. We put them on and started out. We moved quietly, yet quickly through the forest. We stayed hidden. Kiyomi and Haruto knew the area the best and led the way. It was easy not to be seen and yet still be quiet.

I heard something and hid instantly. We were so close to the village it was no wonder they had scouts around here. I pressed my back against the tree I was hiding against hoping the shadows would cover me.

I felt something prick me and thought it was just a weed from around here, I would be use to it. But my vision started to blur and my body felt woozy. I collapsed to the ground unconscious.

I woke up in a dark, eerie, wet area. I looked around slowly. My hair was tied back, I noticed and it hurt badly. My arms were above my head and it felt like they were pulled from their sockets. I looked at my clothes and noticed they were practically torn. I moaned un pain again.

"You're up." Came a voice. It sounded husky and very hissy.

"Oi... what of it?" I snapped still in pain.

"You might want to take it easy. That poison hasn't left you system yet." Another voice said.

I looked up slightly. I spotted the Earth Charm and something else. It looked like another charm actually. There way a man with silver hair, didn't look any older then maybe 20? Then, there was a man, differently older then 20, with long black hair, white skin, golden brown slits and a pink tongue that kept flicking out.

"So, you're Orochimaru." I said staring at him.

He smirked. "Very clever. You do know your Bingo book I assume." He said

"No. I just read your mind. It's actually very confusing and jumbled and what not but still, it's not a pretty place to be." I said simply. They stared at me. "And you're Kabuto." I said.

"You read my mind too?" He asked dully.

"No, I actually know who you are." I said.

They stared at me more. I felt very uneasy and looked around. I had a new plan.

"So... where are we?" I asked looking around quickly.

"In a mine." Kabuto said.

"I know that. I'm not an idiot like you guys seem to be." I said.

"What did you say?" Orochimaru hissed.

I stared at him boredly.

"I'm a vampire. Remember? You attacked me before I got changed. And these aren't vampire proof." I said pulling on the chains a little and they easily move.

They looked at each other and then at me. I pulled on the chains more and they rushed to get their things. I tried using my compulsion to get them to stop. That didn't work, so now there was a spell.

"Need more time, here's a saying, looking at the clock slows time." I chanted.

I found a clock and time slowed down. I continued to stare at it as I broke the chains. I ran toward the charms and starting pulling some out into the bag I brought. Time started to speed up once I stopped looking at the clock. I grabbed a charm that Kabuto had on his desk and ran like hell. I was quicker then them because I was a vampire.

I ran up the stairs and looked around. I was in the middle of the village. It was dark and pouring; I could only hope that would cover me. I ran through the crowds, people yelling, "SAVAGE!" because I looked like my mother.

So people tried to grab me, but I dodged them. I jumped onto a building because they were slowing me down. Orochimaru and Kabuto where chasing me and I needed to get out of there immediately. I jumped down and ran into the jungle.

I was hit by the fresh smell of wet greens. It was a musky smell, but it was the smell of freedom and home. I also was hit b Kiyomi.

"What the hell?" She yelled.

"Ow..." I said holding my head and the bag.

"You got the charm?" Haruto asked.

"Charms?" I asked looking up at him. "Charms, oh, we gotta go!" I said jumping back up as I started running.

They followed.

"So, who'd you bump into this time? More vampires?" Kiyomi asked rolling her eyes.

"No. Orochimaru." I said smiling innocently.

They stopped abruptly and grabbed each of my arms pulling me back.

"YOU DID WHAT?" They yelled.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto. You know... the one that tried to kill my mom." I said

Haruto sighed. "That's exactly what my father does when mom catches him doing something." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay.. were are they now?" He asked.

"I dunno. I lost them and then bumped into you guys." I said simply.

Kiyomi grabbed my shirt. "WELL DO YOU HAVE THE CHARMS OR NOT?" She said angered.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, Kiyomi. You're going to go on a frenzy if you keep this up." I said calmly. "chillax."

"YOU WHAT ME TO CHILL-AX? HOW CAN I DO THAT WHEN A POWERFUL S-RANK NINJA IF ON ARE TAIL!" Kiyomi yelled.

"You're Itachi daughter remember? You're suppose to be calm, smart, strong and a little distant." I said.

"And you're Sasuke's daughter." Haruto said.

"you tried to run away from that fact, Kenkai." Kiyomi said smirking.

"Hey, I tried to run away from this whole family don't you forget." I said.

"Anyway, do you have the charms or not?" Haruto asked smiling a little.

"Yep. And I grabbed another charm. Dunno what one if is though." I said

"Alright, let's go back before Orochimaru finds us, our parents find out we were out during the rain, and the sun comes out." Haruto nodded.

Kiyomi and I both nodded as well and we went back home.


	22. How to reverse Vampirism:Spirit

Alright, I'll be honest, we DIDN'T go to bed. Instead, after dinner we went out AGAIN to try and find the last one. Er, scratch that, the last two. And, I didn't look at the book so I didn't know what spirit charm we needed. But then again, I didn't have any spirit charms so what did it matter?

We continued in the forest for a REALLY long time. Before we knew it, the rain stopped and the moon shone. It was such a bright moon... a pretty moon... I could probably reach out and touch it if I-

"Kenkai!" Haruto boomed. "Snap out of it!" and then he gave me the back hand slap.

"Ow!" I said holding my cheek. "You're a vampire remember? You're so much stronger then my dad and that hurt!" I said rubbing my cheek.

"Well, you were abstracting with the moon," Kiyomi said sitting in a branch.

"I'm not so sure that's the right way to use that word," Haruto said.

"Oh, shut it will ya?" Kiyomi asked looking at her sharp nails.

I sighed, "I dunno. There's something about the moon that draws me to it tonight," I said.

"Maybe because you're water?" Kiyomi asked.

"And fire, and earth, and wind, and spirit too," I added.

"What ever, but you know how the currents are and stuff," She said.

I nodded and stared at the moon. "It's so pure though," I said, "I feel so safe around it and protected."

They stared at me strangely. "

You are very strange Kenkai," Haruto said.

"I know..." I said and turned away.

We walked to the waterfall from before and we went down into a secret cave. The walls were blue and sparkling with wet crystals and charms.

"It's beautiful..." I said softly.

The other nodded in awe. I walked along side the wall gently rolling my fingers over the beautiful wall of blue. It was rough, of course, but it was still so smooth. I felt something pulsing inside there and placed my body against the wall. I closed my eyes and listened. The pulsing sounded like a heart. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. I smiled softly to myself.

"What is it, Kenkai?" Haruto asked trying to hear what I hear with his ears.

"The waterfall... this cave... it's alive," I said. "This cave it so beautiful it's alive!" I exclaimed smiling widely.

"Since you're the element freak, I'll just take your word for it," Kiyomi said.

I smiled at her and looked around and it in awe. I then heard another noise. Stomping, hurried foot steps, disrupting the heart beat of the life in front of us.

"Ah, I don't think that's a heart beat you hear Kenkai," Kiyomi said backing up.

I stared at the passage ways, standing in the middle of it all. I heard things the others couldn't. I heard ripping and tearing at the walls and roots of this cave.

"No!" I screamed, my face turning into the vampire face I had seen Damon do so many times. "Their hurting the cave!" I then dashed off into the direction.

"Kenkai! No, it's a trap!" Haruto said, but I was already gone.

I ran to the spot and looked around angered by the disturbance. I spun around and ran closer to the sound.

"Show yourselves!" I yelled, that face coming over me.

"So, you are a vampire..." Came a hiss.

I turned around and grind my teeth together and spun around again. I saw his golden-brown eyes first. Then his evil grin, showing his teeth.

"Come out coward." I growled.

He laughed and stepped closer. "So eager aren't we?" Orochimaru asked.  
I sensed people around me and I looked around with just my eyes. I was completely surrounded by two vampires, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. A low growl built in my throat.

"Why did you hurt the cave?" I growled

He looked at me smirking. "Ah, so you did feel that.. interesting..." Orochimaru said.

The vampires then jumped me. I summoned Earth to protect me. The earth surrounded me and I heard a large thud against the walls. I screamed as a snake came at me, and I summoned fire to protect me. I put my hands up to shield my face, when I heard a sizzling noise. I looked past my arms a little and saw the snakes on the ground burning. I started coughing and noticed poison in the snakes and rising in the air. I opened the top of my little hut of protection, and then I blew the poison out of the area. I then hosed down the snakes with water.

Soon, I collapsed exhausted. My hut fell down and everything. They were all over me and dragged me off. I soon passed out from exhaustion about five minutes later.

Fast Forward

I groaned as I woke up. Bright lights on me and my skin burned. I hissed at it and slowly opened my eyes. My skin was exposed to a very bright light and there was vervain in the air. I groaned more and tried to move, but I couldn't.

"You've waken up," One of the vampire's said.

I looked at him squinting. "You're one of the vampires that was with the one I turned into a crisp..." I mumbled.

"Yeah. And we don't like it when people go around killing our boss," One said.

Then they mumbled something else, but I didn't hear. It was when Orochimaru came in, all the torture began. I was still weak from the vervain, so I couldn't fight back. They had torn everything off me and showed themselves. Kabuto, being as perverted as usual, went first.

I screamed in pain. "Stop! It hurts!" I screamed.

Kabuto refused to listen to me. I screamed bloody murder and tried to struggle against them, but the vervain made it worse. Hours later, he stopped and another went. It'd be days before they stopped for good. My voice was sore, my throat was on fire. My legs were completely numb with pain and my neck itched in pain. The vampires, when they went, bit into my neck. They nearly ripped off my arm doing that. I was drenched with that clear liquid, and my skin was stained with blood. The blood soaked into my skin and I felt stronger. Power surged throughout my body. I throw my head back smiling to myself.

"Fire, come to me. Let me feel your wonderful warmth against my cold skin." I whispered with my eyes closed. Even though my voice was weak, fire whipped around and down my body. "Water... come to me.. let me feel your cleansing, soothing liquid." Water splashed on me. I laughed weakly. "Earth, come to me... Let me feel safe under you once more." I shivered slightly as I felt mother nature by me and inside me. "Wind, air, come to me... breathe me to life with your wonders." I felt the wind dance around me.

Each element sat in a direction, cleansing and strengthening me. They were waiting for the final call. But I didn't know how to make that final call. I didn't have the last crystal yet... I didn't know if I could.

"Spirit!" I commanded stronger then before. "Come to me! Let me feel your strength within me!" I called.

I felt a surge of power lift my spirits and my body up. My head hung and then I lifted it, surged with glorious power. I cracked the changes and hopped down. I smirked slyly to myself.

"My friends, where might I find my Spirit charm?" I asked them.

Then, something started glowing. I looked around for the purple-white light I saw. Then I looked down at myself. The glow was coming from inside of me...! I remained calm. There were two glows. There was one right on my belly button and then the other was lower. I breathed slowly as I thought about what I should do.

On one hand, I wasn't very fertile so I couldn't have kids anymore now that I was a vampire. On the other, well, I was a vampire so I'd be okay. I looked around and summoned a knife. I took a deep breath and slowly cut myself.

It.

Hurt.

Like.

Vampire hell.

I groaned in pain as I cut myself along my center. I reached in an felt around for the crystal. I was grossed out as I felt my muscles and intestines. Blood pour like a red waterfall down my body. I soon felt something sharp inside of me. I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was the Spirit Charm!

I smiled and winced in pain. I got the crystal. Now for the next one...

I then cut it a little lower. I gasped in pain, but kept my screams down. I reached in and felt around again. This time instead of intestines, it was my reproductive system. This crystal was really deep inside me. I groaned as I pulled it.

I was backed up against the wall as I stared at the crystal. I had the Spirit and the Healing crystal. I smiled softly at that.

"Please, my element, heal my wounds, help me escape," I said softly.

My words traveled in the wind as I felt a stinging sensation in my cuts. I groaned in pain as the wounds sealed, my clothes appeared on me and I disappeared.

I reappeared next to Kiyomi and Haruto.

"Oh my god, Kenkai!" Kiyomi said covering her mouth with her hands.

I was hunched over in pain.

"come on, let's get her home," Haruto said and picked me up.

I passed out shortly after. Hey, I was.. er.. raped, I had to cut myself, I was bleeding, then I was healed, then I was teleported here. I was exhausted. But at least I had all the elements.


	23. Praticing and Preforming

I groaned the next morning when I woke up. I was in so much pain at the moment. I looked around and got up slowly, wincing in pain as I moved. I placed my hand on my lower back and walked out of my room. Thank god it was still rainy out.

"Kenkai, get back in your room," Aunt Lauren said.

"I just came out for breakfast..." I mumbled and grabbed some bread and walked back up to my room.

Haruto and Kiyomi came into my room shortly after.

"So, I'm going to practice the spell on Kiyomi, of course, and then we'll call my mom down and we'll be good and set." I said simply.

"Wait, you're testing it on me?" Kiyomi shrieked.

I nodded. "You don't want to be a vampire. So it makes sense to practice on you." I said simply.

Kiyomi gulped and nodded nervously. I could tell she was nervous. The spell could go completely wrong, so why wouldn't she be worried. This was my first spell too... well... first big spell involves people.

I got everything ready. I placed the charms in their rightful places around the room. I drew the casting circle. The circle transformed in the color each element was as well. And then, I stood in the middle closing my eyes. I even wore the traditional clothes: A torn black kimono with the color of each element (not including healing) in a circle on the front of my body.

"From the north I bring forth to my circle, fire!" I raised my hands to the north. I turned to the east. "From the east I bring forth, Air! To the South, Water! From the West, Earth! And from deep within, I summon Spirit to my circle! Bring forth a small ounce of these give elements and you get the power of healing!" I chanted. "These are special charms presented here today. They are to reverse a darkness called Vampirism. Fire, you will burn the body, creating only ashes. Water, you will cleanse the ashes of the darkness. Wind, you will spread the ashes into a human form. Earth, you will bind together the ashes and give a human body. Spirit, you will guide my cousin, Kiyomi, in her spiritual form to her body. And with the healing charm, she shall be reanimated, but this time, as a human!" I threw my arms into the air releasing the energy I gave off to commend my commands.

Kiyomi looked so worried and nervous as my eyes turned white and energy poured from my body, flooding the air and giving the elements life.

Fire struck first, burning her. Kiyomi screamed in terrified agony. It was a slow process, as I heard. She screamed until she was nothing but ashes.

Water came next. It soaked her ashes with it's pure liquid. I saw the darkness reseeding in the clear light blue water.

The Wind blew slightly. It blew some pieces into the human body. When Earth bound it together, the ashes were an exact replica of the Kiyomi's body. I saw her spirit hanging over head and then seep into her body once more. They were joined by spirit.

I was frozen in my position. The spell wasn't complete yet. My breathing stopped and thank goodness I was a vampire because I didn't breathe until Kiyomi's gasping came through. I gasped for breath as well. I collapsed and the circle broke.

"Thank you Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Spirit. Thank you for your ability to heal as well. Have a safe trip back to where ever you belong. Good-bye." I said before passing out.

(~Three Months Later~)

Sleep was still trying to control me. My body was completely tingling with numbness. I couldn't actually see what was going on around me, but I could see what was going on inside of me.

Lights flickered in the darkness beneath my eyelids. Something was trying to turn itself back on. Fighting the sleep, it on. The area lit up. Soon, others followed its rebellion. Once everything was turned on, my senses turned back on as well.

I felt something cold on my forehead and whispering all around. There were some gasps then as I heard footsteps come in.

One question: Who was it?

~Sintary's POV~

I felt power pouring from the other dimension. I was terrified by this. Was it Orochimaru finally getting a hold of Kenkai? Or was it Kenkai? I knew it couldn't be her because if she was a vampire, she wouldn't be able to use her powers to this extent. And even if she was human, she would die from this. I picked up the phone and called the one person I could truly trust.

"Salvatore residents, how may I help thee?" Came Damon's cocky tone.

"Are you drinking again?" I snapped frustrated with worry.

"Mm mm. Nope. Sorry, didn't hit the bullet there," He said. "Anyway, what does the witch need done this time?"

I growled. "There's something... powerful going on in the other dimension," I explained. "How are the lie lines?" I asked.

"You're the witch. You figure it out," Damon said obviously not realizing it could be Kenkai.

I sighed. "It could be our way to get to Kenkai again." I said.

There was a long pause before the dark-haired Salvatore answered.

"They're low enough to pass through. Are you sure it's her?" He asked.

I sighed. "There's a possibility. But I highly doubt it." I said.

"Then I'm not helping you any further." Damon said.

Yep, he'd been drinking at the time.

I sighed and hung up the phone.

Going to the graveyard, I cast the spell and opened a porthole. I stepped through and landed in my home. I looked around, there was nothing that changed. Besides the active animals frantically moving around.

"Yep, there's a power source going on around here," I said and sighed.

I walked to my former house first. It was a longing inside of me that drew me there. I got in position, and pulled a vine pulling me up to the tree house.

It stopped abruptly.

"I thought you were told you couldn't ride this thing anymore!" Came Lauren's voice.

But when she looked over, I was already gone.

I was inside the house on the lower level at this point. I looked around the dark area. There was no one there. Climbing up the stairs slowly, I noticed that there was very little motion around this house. I found some light and was led into the kitchen. Lauren was chopping vegetables then. She put the knife into the cork and sighed.

She turned around. "Well, you finally decided to come down for—"

Her eyes widened at the site of my appearance. Lauren then got into a battle position, obviously not noticing it was me under my clothing.

"Wait!" I called out raising a hand. That caused her to freeze under my command. I pulled my hood down. "It's me, Sintary." I said softly. "I've come back... You may move now," I released her.

Lauren was stunned with fright and disbelief.

"She... She wasn't lying...?"

I looked at her softly and assumed Kenkai had told.

I nodded. "Yes, she wasn't lying. She told the truth." I said. "It's good to see you, but where is Kenkai?" I asked.

She pointed upwards and I assumed, again, that meant her room.

I ascended up the stairs to her room. Without knocking, I flung the door open with a mere thought. There was the whole family gathered in her room practically. They all gasped at my appearance there, but no one seemed to notice Kenkai's return to this world.

"Light the flame inside the sorcerer," I chanted softly pointing to Kenkai.

She started choking and awoken.

~Kenkai's POV~

I coughed when I woke up. Sitting up abruptly in pain.

"So, you became a dhampire... interesting..." Came a voice I hadn't heard in a while.

I held my throat, but looked up with one eye opened—the other closed in pain—to see my mother in all her glory.. I smirked slightly, still exhausted.

"I suppose so," I said still smirking.

She frowned and placed her hand on her hip.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. This isn't time to be cocky," she said. "Tsk, you're just like your father," she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" My father asked coming behind her.

He seemed to be the only one that wasn't shocked by her being here.

"So, you felt my return quickly, eh?" My mother asked him before slowly turning around.

"As soon as Kenkai told me about you still being alive, I knew that the second she released her energy in a powerful, yet control way, that you'd be back second it was over."

"Yes, yes. But in my time, not a month as past. In yours, three months have past. So, in a way, I'm here not a second later," my mother said and went into my father's arms.

I'd never seen my father so happy before. So peaceful and calm. So understanding and loving... not once, for anyone really besides me. He seemed whole now. Like the torn pieces of his soul had been mended together.

Kiyomi was sitting off to the side, reborn and human.

"Aunt Sintary... Kenkai found a spell that will change you back into your human form." Kiyomi said softy.

"Really? How is that possible?" My mother asked confused.

I raised my hand slightly and the book came to me.

"I got this book for my birthday. It shows a lot inside it for reversals," I explained.

"Yes, Kenkai went through a lot of trouble to try and gather the ingredients to perform the spell." Haruto explained. He was there even though he knew the danger of being found out.

My mother narrowed her eyes.

"You're a vampire, Haruto," she said.

Everyone blinked.

"Haruto, is this true?" Aunt Dizzy asked approaching him slowly.

Haruto nodded. "Yep. I'm a vampire."

They were silent as Haruto looked down at his hands.

"Anyway," Haruto started after a while. "That's not the point. The point is, Kenkai found all the charms for this spell. She then practiced it three months ago on Kiyomi. And as you can see, it worked.

Stares were tossed to Kiyomi. She nodded meekly.

"Indeed. I was turned on an accident, against my will and wished to be turned back. So I was the test for this spell," she said softly.

"And I see it worked," My mother said.

If she was interested or surprised, she didn't show it. There was no emotion on her face or in her voice. That was the curse of the vampire; one of them at least.

"Mother, I can turn you back. I don't think it'll have such an impact on me this time since it'll be my second time doing this." I explained to her.

She seemed to think about it. It took her a while, but she finally agreed.

I got off the bed, a little dizzy at first, and got the circle ready. The charms in their place, and then the casting circle. My mother added a few things to it. There was a circle, the outer circle that had four lines drawn out of it. That connected the four elements to the circle. Then there was four lines inside the circle that connected to a middle circle. Then colors blended together when they met their neighbors this time. Then there were four more times that connected to a smaller circle—which I was suppose to stand in. That circle had a purple, for spirit. So, when the colors meshed together, they had a tint of purple in them as well. Then with four smaller lines, the elements were connected to me.

"Ready?" I asked.

My mother nodded. Everyone else was standing back to watch.

I took a deep breathe and began.

"From the north, I call Fire to my circle!" I first called. "To the East I call Wind to my circle! To the South, Water! To the West, Earth! And from deep within, Spirit!"

I felt the power surge my body. It was intoxicating. I could do anything with this power. I could rule the world and make it what ever I wanted. It was right there in front of me, ready to be used. The thought of a perfect, normal world came to my mind. I smiled at that thought. That was, till I saw my family completely miserable. My smile fell and I thought about my mom and what I was suppose to do.

"Fire! I command you to burn the darkness of my mother. Water! I want you to cleanse the ashes of my mother. Wind! I want you to blow the ashes so they form a human body. Earth! Bind those ashes together with your nutriment to create a corpse. Spirit, I ask you to guide my mother's spirit to her corpse. And with this healing charm, bind my mother's soul to her body until her death!"

I raised my hands in the air like before. Energy flowed through my body and out in the exits it could. My eyes turned white. The last thing I truly saw, was the calm, emotionless face of my mother.

~Sasuke's POV~

Kenkai raised her arms and I felt that power again. Only this time it was controlled' she wasn't it pain. But one of the charms started acting. Fire shot from the crystal, blazing hot. It reached over and burnt Kenkai, she screamed in terror. Sintary made no move other then crossing her arms and tossing her hips. When I went to reach out to help Kenkai, Sintary slapped my hand away and gave me a cold stare. Kenkai's screams still rang.

Finally, Sintary moved and touched the flames. She was the true "darkness." The flames engulfed her. All eyes were on Sintary as she went up into flames with her arms over her breasts. The pile of ashes fell to the ground. Kenkai's eyes were facing up; I assumed that meant Sintary's spirit was there.

Water was the next to act. It didn't move to Kenkai's arm, but straight to Sintary's ashes. I knew everyone could tell the difference between the tainted water and the pure water. The water then burnt up and evaporated.

The wind picked up slightly and blew the clean ashes into the form of a human; a female human. I saw something from the ground move and go to the ashes. That soon created the perfect female body. But her new body was very skinny. I looked back and forth between Kenkai's standing figure, and the figure laying out in front of me practically. They were identical. I then turned my attention to Kiyomi's sitting form. It was hard to tell there, so I'll wait till she stands up to determine what was happening.

One of Kenkai's arm pointed to the corpse, while the other stayed in the air above her head. She seemed to shutter slightly, and something passed through her to the corpse. Kenkai collapsed and stopped breathing. The markings appeared on her fallen figure again, glowing red with a site orange.

I looked over at my wife's corpse and noticed the same markings. I looked at Kiyomi's body and it was the same as well. Although, no one seemed aware. I don't think anyone could see the marks but me. I looked down at the floor, just between Sintary and Kenkai, and noticed something on me. I brushed it off my knee and noticed it was on my hands as well. I looked at it closer.

It was the curse mark.

Why was it acting up now? After all these years and now? After my beautifully gifted daughter brought her mother back to her human state.

The curse mark's disappearance instead of reseeding, brought my attention back to my family. Sintary started coughing and Kenkai was gasping for breath.

I ran over to Sintary and held her slightly.

"Come on... come back to me Sintary... come back to me..." I said softly.

I wouldn't let anyone see, but I was close to tears. I didn't want to loose her again.

"She'll be fine, Sasuke," I heard Kenkai's voice behind me.

I turned around. She was on one knees while the other was prompt up, and her elbow was resting on it while it was wiping her mouth. Kenkai's gaze was sad, unwanted, alone, and angry. She got up and ran. Lauren, Itachi, Dizzy, and Haruto went to run after her, but where blocked by an invisible barrier.

Sintary's cold hand brought my attention back to her. Her eyes sparkled with tears inside of them. Her face was serene and loving. But her touch was still ice.

"She'll be fine sweety..." She whispered quietly. "Damon's around here somewhere..."


	24. The Final Curse

~Kenkai's POV~

I ran deep into the forest from the house. I hated him. I hated my father. He was just using me and encouraging me, supporting me, just so he could get his wife back. That's all he wanted from me. That greedy man.

I came to a waterfall eventually. There was a cave, too. I went through the waterfall and went into the cave, not caring if I was drenching wet. I hugged my knees close to my chest as I sat alone in the darkness.

_'Go back to the house...'_ A deep, loving, malicious voice whispered in my mind.

I was startled. It sounded so familiar to me, but then again, it didn't sound like his voice. Since it did sound like him, I choose to follow the directions given. The thing was, I didn't know where I was, or which way I came.

A tree lit on fire.

I blinked and went up to the tree. Someone had lit it. Then another lit up not too far away. I ran to that one. It was the same markings. The trees lit up all the way back home. Someone had lit them to guide me back. The same one with the voice, I assumed.

I sighed looking dreadfully at house that I had grew up in.

One last tree lit up.

I jumped up to the house and put the tree out like I had down the others. I walked into the house very sad looking. When I reached my room, everyone had cleared. Except for my mother and father. I didn't look at them when I went in.

"Kenkai," my mother said softly.

I looked up at her slightly and sadly.

"You know he didn't mean it like you think he did. Your father loves you a lot."

I just nodded and stared.

My father sighed. "We'll leave you alone I suppose."

I nodded. _'That _would_ be best,'_ I thought to myself.

They got up and left.

I sighed and got into my bed. I cuddled the blanket feeling cold and alone for the first time since I turned. I couldn't help but to turn my emotions off because they were too much. I closed my eyes and fell into something like a sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, everyone was so bright and cheery, or at least that I could hear of. The sun was sunning brightly and blindly. I couldn't help the fact but to walk right through the light.

It didn't burn. But then again, I didn't notice.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. My burnt arm—which I didn't notice—was on my lower torso, completely in pain; at least I should have been. I looked around as everyone ate breakfast happily. I was a forgotten memory.

I quickly and stealthily grabbed two pieces of bread and went back up to my room. I closed my door and locked it. I sat on my bed and nibbled my bread.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kenkai, there's a masquerade dance tonight," came my mother's voice. "We would like you to attend. There will be a gift for you for your success."

I looked at the door and slowly made my way over to the door. I opened it and she was still standing there. There was something odd about her body though.

"I'll be there..." I said softly.

My mother smiled softly and nodded.

I sighed and closed the door. I walked to the middle of my room. I raised my hands slightly and then twirled. I looked in my mirror and saw that I was in a short, strapless, black, silk dress with a black mask with fur on it. I took off the mask and looked at it. It was a wolf's fur. I shook my head, laughing slightly. A comical joke I assumed.

Night fell soon, and I walked out of my room. I followed the music out to the balcony. It was a really big balcony, I had to admit. It was where they had all their parties apparently. I scanned the area.

I counted one more then our family's true size. Someone else was here. My eyes followed the mystery person as the exit the party for some reason. I soon followed them to where ever they were going.

The person stopped, noticing I was following. He seemed to have disappeared and I looked around frantically for the person.

I felt cold hands on mine from behind me. I felt his hot breath through my hair and down my neck.

"You're my slave now... that's your final curse," Came a deep male voice.

My body seemed to jerk a little at the command of a spell.

"Turn around and press close against me."

I turned around slowly, not able to see who he was. I walked into his arms and pressed my body against him.

I didn't need his face to know who he was. I relaxed in his arms, taking in his scent.

"I won't mind being your slave for eternity..." I said softly and full of love. "Damon Salvatore."


End file.
